


エス: 𝒯𝒶𝒷𝑜𝑜 & ℒ𝒾𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇𝒾𝑒 | ℳ𝒶𝓎𝓁𝑜𝓇 𝒜𝒰

by OfficialDaddyMaylor (IAmDaddyMaylor)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, Character Death, Crime, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Detective AU, Drama, Drugs, Falling In Love Again, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I ain't religious but I may need Jesus after this XD, I turned Roger into a woman again oops XD, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a yaoi novel by Saki Aida, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Murder, Paul Prenter is a creepy ass bastard in this, Police, Prostitution, Public Sex, Red Light District, Rogerina 2.0, Romance, Smut, Spies, Synthwave, The Weeknd, Train Sex, Trevor Something Does Not Exist, Violence, modern day AU, tragic past, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDaddyMaylor/pseuds/OfficialDaddyMaylor
Summary: Welcome to 1970's Soho in the West End of London, the largest and most popular Red Light District in the entire world where the brightly colored neon streets are lined with gay bars, BDSM and leather nightclubs, porn theaters, adult bookstores, casino parlors, strip clubs, brothels, love hotels, and just about anything else to cater to ones sexual needs and pleasures. And it just so happens that these are the streets where Detective Brian Harold May must patrol everyday.When a recent rise in illegal gun and drug trafficking skyrockets between a notorious mob boss and a club owner that eventually results in the murder of an informant, Brian is forced to go undercover and work with an "S", also known as a spy, a member of an underground organization that are tasked to give top secret information in exchange for favors. But upon meeting, Brian realizes his new "S" is not like any of the other spies he's worked with, and what is supposed to be strictly business quickly turns into something more, something highly erotic when he suddenly finds himself falling for his "S" who also develops a fondness for the curly haired Detective. Will Brian risk everything for his career, or is everything just...Taboo and Lingerie?
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. 𝓙𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓛𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓐𝓷𝔂 𝓞𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓓𝓪𝔂

**Author's Note:**

> *Modern day AU set in the 1970's. Title and story idea inspired by French Synthwave artist F E A R C I T Y and Japanese yaoi novelist Saki Aida. I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> *RATED M/Explicit for language, drug use, violence, sexual content, possible themes of BDSM and a bunch more other stuff. 😁
> 
> The soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL37rs_i52GqqvcnxQNqn4Um409EMlJJ6V
> 
> Anyways, hey there, how ya'll doing? Welcome to エス: Taboo & Lingerie, an alternate universe fanfic that takes place in a 1970s settings with modern day stuff so cellphones, computers, Uber, and whatnot exist in this timeline as well as any mentioned music of my choosing. Don't worry, I got great taste. 😁 I hope ya'll like synthwave since the story was pretty much inspired by that.
> 
> For anyone wondering what "エス" means, it's "Esu" in Japanese, or simply just "S" which plays into the word for spy.
> 
> In this alternate universe, Brian is a Detective because why not? Freddie is an "S" or spy working for Brian as well as his best friend. And then we have Roger who is yet again a surprise. 😏 As for the Red Light District in London, I know absolutely nothing about it (of course I'm aware of what kinds of shops and establishments there are) and I don't know how big the district is, so in this story I've made it the largest one.
> 
> I should stop before I give too much away. Quick disclaimer that I'd also like to clarify that this is purely fanfiction, it is meant for fun entertainment purposes, and is in no way meant to disrespect any members of Queen or those associated. Except Paul Prenter. Fuck him and his pedo stache looking ass. Yeah he's a character in this, I'm sorry. XD
> 
> Also I just realized my lazy ass has been working on this since February and it's been sitting for so long that I kinda forgot where I'm going with this story. XD
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated. ❤ Thank you and enjoy. 😏

*****

A loud, ear piercing noise interrupted Brian May from a deep sleep, and with an irritated groan, he opened his eyes and glanced over at the cellphone that was lit up and ringing on the bedside table. He honestly couldn't understand all this advanced technology and he wanted so desperately to throw the fucking thing across the room, but thought better of it, so instead, he rolled out of his nice warm bed, briefly noticing the other side of it was empty. He grabbed the phone off the small table, and squinted at the bright glow of the screen to see that the caller ID said "Unknown Caller"

His first instinct was to decline the call and bury his face back into the pillow, and go back to sleep, but being a Detective, he had to go by the rules and take every call he got. Pressing the green answer button, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Brian May here," he answers groggily.

No reply, just silence.

"Hello?" he says. "Is anyone there?"

Still nothing. No voice, no sounds, just dead silence. Assuming it was just another prank call or a wrong number, Brian pressed the end call button and set his phone back down on the bedside table, and just as he was about to lay back down, the phone lit up and buzzed with an incoming text message. With a furrowed brow, he picked up the phone again, and opened the text, noticing that where a phone number or name should be at, it just said "Unknown Number."

 _ **If I told you my name, you wouldn't know who I am,**_ the text read.

Upon reading the words, Brian frowned in confusion as alarm bells went off in his mind.

 _ **I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number,**_ he texts back.

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the phone buzzed again with another text message.

 ** _Be careful with Freddie,_** it read.

 _What the fuck?_ Brian thought to himself. **_Who is this and how did you get my number?_** he sends back.

He waited for another reply to come through but after a couple minutes, nothing did. With an annoyed sigh of being woken up, he tossed the phone to the other side of the large bed. He stayed sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and ran his hands through his mess of curly hair as he yawned and rubbed at his aching temples, until finally he got up and stumbled through the darkness of his bedroom and into his bathroom.

He flicked on the light, squinting in the harsh brightness as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking note that he was a mess. His curly hair was wild and untamed, small hickeys lined his neck, and red lipstick stains covered his scars on his bare chest and stomach. Even the one on his hip. He could still smell the perfume on him and the faint stench of cigarettes, which made bits and pieces of last night come flooding back in his mind making him remember a young woman he had picked up at the bar, then took her back to his place. It made him wonder where she went off to but nowadays Brian had become adapted to women leaving him after meaningless one night stands. None would be able to fill the void in his empty heart anyway. No one could replace the loss of his dear wife, his midnight girl...

"Bloody hell," the curly haired Detective grumbles to himself with a shake of his head, trying his best to rid those painful memories from his mind.

Turning away from the mirror, Brian went over to the shower and turned on the water. Stripping off his boxer briefs, he stepped under the warm water, and eventually his tense muscles relaxed and his head cleared, but as he washed his body to rid of the lipstick stains, perfume, and cigarette smoke, his thoughts immediately went to the unknown caller he had been so rudely woken up by, along with the strange texts. Who on Earth was this person and why did they warn him about Freddie?

_"Be careful with Freddie..."_

_Why? What's there to be careful of?_ He's known Freddie for over ten years now and they were the best of friends, so what did Brian have to be careful about? Freddie was harmless. Sure he had his moments of temper tantrums and mood swings, and a few times he's come close to beating the ever loving shit out of others that have pissed him off in the past, but he was also Brian's S and most important professional contact that the curly haired Detective trusted. He's been there for Brian through all the rough times.

Finishing his shower, he wrapped a towel around his slender waist and went to work on his hair, then headed downstairs to his kitchen where he retrieved a bottle of grape fruit juice, drinking half of it in one gulp. He looked back into the half empty fridge, his thoughts yet again replaying what the mysterious person had texted him.

He still couldn't figure out what that meant. With a small, troubled sigh, he closed the fridge, and went back upstairs to his bedroom, and to his closet. He dressed in a black button up dress shirt, gray high waisted bell bottoms dress pants and matching jacket. He then studied his reflection in the full length mirror on his closet door. His dress shirt was open at his chest **('cuz lets face it, he never buttons his shirts all the way. 😂)** and around his neck was a gold chained necklace gifted to him by his late father that he wore every single day. He held the chain between his thumb and index finger, remembering the day it had been given to him.

The buzz of another incoming text message brought the curly haired Detective out of his reverie. Making his way over to his bed, the screen showed a notification from Freddie.

_**Darling, come meet me in Heaven, I have someone here you should meet. -Freddie xxx** _

The curly haired Detective chuckled to himself. Freddie always loved showing Brian off to everyone who was new to the business. With one last glance at himself, he smiled smugly, self satisfied as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. He looked like a rich man ready to explore the streets of London, no longer as Detective Brian Harold May, but as his most used alias, Brian Manley.

Saying the name to himself, he closed the closet door on Brian May, and grabbing his holster vest and his police issued hand gun that hung from his bed post, he shrugged it on underneath his gray dress jacket, making sure to button it up, and sending a quick text to Freddie that he was on his way, he left the room.

*****

Just like any other day, Brian always took The Tube to where he needed to go, and only some days he would either take an Uber or a taxi. The Tube was a place he preferred the most and it always helped to clear his mind and allowed him time to relax.

Reaching his destination, the curly haired Detective exited the subway train and headed for the stairs. The sun was bright and the day was quite warm as he made his way down the street. People walking from the opposite direction would either step aside or greet him in passing. By now he was a well known regular to these streets and people recognized his face and would treat him as just an ordinary guy. No one around these parts knew he was a police officer, besides Freddie and a few others.

"Ah, Mr. Manley!" a familiar voice calls out to Brian as soon as he entered what was known as Brothel Avenue, a street dedicated to all the various brothel houses that catered to all sorts of sexual fetishes and fantasies.

It was Jim Hutton, a young Irish man who sometimes worked for Freddie and was currently in an on and off sexual relationship with him.

"We've got some new lassie's in, some real nice fat bottomed one's!" Jim says with a smile.

Brian smirked, suddenly dropping into undercover mode as a man who loved thick girls. "Well I would definitely love to get in on some of that."

Jim chuckled. "Lad, you say that every time I see you, but you never drop by," he says. "Although I guess a good looking young man like yourself doesn't need to spend money to get some since I see you got some love bites on your neck," he adds, pointing at the curly haired Detective's exposed neck. "Was she good?"

Brian shrugged. "Yeah she was alright."

"Tell my Freddie I said hello," Jim tells him.

"I will," the curly haired Detective says.

*****

With Freddie's most favorite place being Heaven, he also operated several other gay bars and some of the leather nightclubs, including The Cellar which was also a leather nightclub attached to Heaven. He along with Brian were very well known in many parts of the Red Light District. Through him, Brian had become quite acquainted with various people and had lots of connections to all sorts of illegal operations. And then there was Freddie Mercury himself, who was of course the most popular throughout all of London to the point where he attracted both men and women who would literally throw themselves at him for one night stands and quick bathroom stall fucks. The Detective couldn't help but envy him for that. He wasn't afraid to admit that Freddie was quite attractive and exotic with beautiful luscious black hair, dark brown eyes, full lips, prominent cheekbones that others have commented on saying "those cheekbones could cut a bitch up", and a slim, tan body.

The destination to where Brian was going was just up ahead, but a sudden nasally voice of a young man coming from a liquor store alley way stopped him in his tracks, and he instantly recognized the face the voice belonged to. It was John Richard Deacon, one of his and Freddie's closest friend who also was well known by his nickname as Deaky. He was dressed in light blue bell bottom jeans and a dark purple dress shirt. He was currently very upset and yelling at a man who Brian recognized as Detective Peter Freestone that was trying to restrain him.

"I told you I was doing nothing wrong," John was yelling. "All I did was kick at the stupid sign a little bit. Now let me go!"

"You call that a little bit?" Peter asks. "You damaged it. We can talk more about this downtown. Come on now."

John rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You've got to be bloody kidding me! I didn't--" he suddenly trails off, taking notice of Brian. "Oi, Brian!"

Cursing under his breath, Brian made his way over to the two in the alleyway, silently hoping that the young man's shouting doesn't attract unwanted visitors or blow his cover.

The curly haired Detective gave a quick pointed stare to Peter and then turned to John. "What's going on here, Deaky, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, honest to God!" John insists. "This liquor store owner was giving me shit on my age when I clearly told him I was twenty-seven and of legal age. I even showed him my I.D but he still wouldn't serve me, so I kicked over a sign on my way out, and then this police officer said I destroyed private property."

Brian took notice of John's terrified look and the curly haired Detective's gaze suddenly landed on the shoulder bag that the young man was carrying that he knew contained some suggestive work related stuff, something that would most likely make this situation much more embarrassing for the young man if the officer trying to restrain him were to do a search. But luckily for John, Brian knew the kind faced officer.

"Mr. Freestone, John is a really good friend of mine," Brian says to him. "I know he can act a little sassy and destructive at times but he really means no harm. Can't you just let him off this time?"

Peter glanced at John and sighed. "Oh alright," he says. "Just this once though. But you better not pull a stunt like that again because next time, I'll arrest your arse in a heartbeat. Understood?"

John nodded. "Yes, sir," he says.

"Deaky, could you give us a moment?" Brian asks him.

With a quick nod, John clutched his bag to his side and scurried from the alleyway, disappearing from sight.

"Sorry about that," Brian says to Peter.

"It's quite fine," Peter says, eyeing up the taller man's snazzy outfit. "You're looking very different today. Playing the role of a gigolo or a pimp this time?"

Brian chuckled. He could indeed pass for both. "No I'm just working today as Brian Manley," he says.

"Not using Mullen anymore?"

Brian sadly shook his head and Peter's face took on a sympathetic look as he decided against pushing the issue on that particular subject, knowing it would only upset the curly haired Detective.

"So where are you headed off to, Mr. Freestone?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Oh just off to the train station," he replies. "I've decided to go back to being a regular Detective. I'm not really cut out for the district. It's a bit too overwhelming for me."

And it was true. This job of having to work undercover in the Red Light District wasn't something just anyone could do. It was meant for those who knew what they were doing and knew what they were getting themselves into and if you weren't careful, you could end up in a bad situation. Brian was always careful since he knew what he was doing and has always kept his cover perfect in all his years of police service.

"So anyway, how have you been doing?" Peter asks.

Brian shrugged. "Oh I've been getting by, I guess. I like this working on my own kind of stuff. Gives me time to think."

Peter fell silent and looked at the curly haired Detective as if contemplating whether or not to ask him how he actually felt since that tragic day, but still he held his tongue on the issue.

"Just please be careful, mate," Peter finally says. "Don't do anything that could land you into trouble because you might not have anyone to help you."

"Yes, I know," Brian tells him.

"So Freddie Mercury," Peter says, lowering his voice. "He's your S?"

Brian nodded.

"I hear he's quite popular in the district," Peter says. "Anyway, if you so happen to run into any kind of trouble, feel free to call me anytime and I'll try my best to help you out."

"Thank you, Mr. Freestone," Brian says with a smile.

Peter returned the smile as they shook hands. "Anytime, mate."


	2. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of this seems like it doesn't make any sense it's 'cuz I kinda lost where I was going with this story after it sat for so long since around February, hahaha. :P Also I tend to struggle after finishing one story and transitioning into a new different genre. So there might be slow updates to this.
> 
> Proofread a million times, enjoy. ❤

*****

After the two said their goodbyes, the curly haired Detective looked over his shoulder as he made his way down the sidewalk. He couldn't risk being caught talking to a police officer from a different division. Luckily for him, there wasn't very many people around at this time of day except for a few prostitutes hanging out either on corner streets or the hotel fronts.

Rounding the corner that led to his destination, Brian suddenly bumped into John who was leaning against a street sign.

"Bloody hell, you scared me," Brian says.

"Sorry," John apologizes.

"Where are you headed?" Brian asks him.

"To see Freddie before my shift," John says with a pat to his shoulder bag.

Brian didn't have to ask what that was as he already knew John pretty well and was quite aware of his job. While John's family and wife were only aware of the young man as a bass player for a local band called Smile, he also worked as a part time drag performer at Heaven on the side for a little extra cash. 

"Well I'm headed in the same direction, so I guess we'll go see him together," Brian says as he wraps an arm around John's shoulders and leads him down the way. "So how have things been?"

John gave a nervous smile. "Doing alright I'd say. Veronica just found out today that she's pregnant again."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Oh wow, that's fantastic, congratulations!" he says with a smile, even though on the inside it reminded him of the tragedy.

In no time at all, the two reached their destination, and as Brian stepped up onto the curb, John suddenly stumbled, tripping over the walkway, and the contents of his shoulder bag spilled out onto the ground.

Brian turned and went to help the young man up. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, his face red with embarrassment as he scrambled to grab his work costumes that had spilled out of his bag. 

Some passerby's laughed and jeered, and some even catcalled to the young man as he picked up various costume pieces of lingerie and makeup.

"Oh my word, need any help?" a raspy high pitched voice asks.

From his bent down position on the sidewalk, Brian's gaze landed on a pair of feet in black stiletto pumps, two pairs of legs in fishnet stockings, the most reddest dress he'd ever seen, a black fur shawl, and finally to the face of a young individual with ocean blue eyes and long bright blonde hair.

"Here, let me give you a hand," the person says, daintily bending down to help pick things up.

"Thank you," John mumbles, his face still red.

Completely caught off guard, Brian just stared at the blonde haired individual who was quite beautiful. This was someone he had never seen before around London or even the district. The persons feature's were quite feminine. Soft looking lips done up in red lipstick, prominent cupids bow, cute nose, rounded jawline, and an adorable dimpled chin. He noticed the face was done up in very little makeup with just black winged eyeliner and a hint of foundation.

"You ought to be careful next time, yeah?" the person says to John.

John blushed and giggled nervously. "Yeah it's just I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"Ah, we're all a bit clumsy at times," the person says with a cheeky grin, showing off perfect white teeth. "Just be careful, a young man like yourself could really hurt themselves."

"Miss Rainbow, the car is ready!" a voice from the street corner calls out to the young blonde.

"Sorry, I must be going now," the blonde haired individual says to both John and Brian. 

The blonde moved away from John and passed by Brian. Their eyes met and a sweet fragrance of a familiar cologne filled the air that the curly haired Detective recognized as Jean Farina, causing his breath to hitch in his throat to the alluring scent. The persons lips twitched in a little smile before they looked away, and slipping on a pair of dark shades, they headed off towards an impressive looking Aston Martin. **(If ya'll read Bohemian Blade Runner, ya'll should know who that was, ahahahahaha** 😜😁 **)**

"Well that was interesting," John says, breaking Brian's stare away from the vehicle as it pulled out into traffic.

"Indeed it was," he says, feeling a bit shaken and confused by the encounter. "Come on, let's go inside now, yeah?"

John slung his work bag over his shoulder and followed Brian into Heaven. Already the place was in action with neon lights flashing around to the beat of the music and people on the dance floor.

_And the suns coming up and the drugs wearing off and my highs coming down and her clothes coming off._

The Detective caught sight of John smiling and lip syncing to the song. Although he couldn't remember the name of the artist since people said he does not exist, he was one of John's favorites. Brian's as well.

"I wonder where Freddie's at!" John shouts over the music.

Brian approached the bar area, and the bartender immediately strolled over when he saw the curly haired Detective.

"If you're looking for Freddie, he had some business to take care of downstairs!" he shouts. 

With a nod, the two men took the private express box back behind the bar and descended downwards to the giant underground club, The Cellar, a place where no rules applied and pretty much anything was allowed. The music in Heaven soon faded away the lower they got. Brian seemed lost in his own little world, his thoughts taking him back to the stranger they had encountered outside. Something about the person was rather odd but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The doors to the express box opened to a quiet and empty club as the place wouldn't be in action until the sun went down. During the day, people cleaned down here or worked in the offices which was where Brian figured Freddie was at whenever he hired new people into the business.

Back behind the stage area, the receptionist looked up from her laptop at the sound of footsteps and smiled as she instantly recognized Brian and John. 

"Oh hi boys," she says. "Freddie's in his office with a new client, go on in."

Brian smiled. "Thanks Mary."

"Oi disco boy, are you working upstairs or downstairs today?" Mary asks John.

The young man felt himself blush. "Uhh, I'd prefer to be upstairs today," he replies.

Mary nodded. "Ok but you do know that sooner or later you'll have to come out of that comfort zone of yours and perform down here. It's the house rules."

"Yes, I know that," he says, his eyes wide.

Being down here absolutely terrified John and that's why he would always make up excuses as to why he preferred to work in Heaven instead. In fear of being fired, he was too afraid to tell anyone that he didn't like the atmosphere of The Cellar and how it made him uncomfortable. No rules applied down here and anything could happen.

He immediately shook those thoughts away and followed Brian who gave him a brief look of concern before approaching the door to Freddie's office.

Not bothering to knock, Brian let himself in and spotted Freddie in front of his computer, clad in a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and leather pants held up by rainbow suspenders.

"Hello dearies!" Freddie greets them. "I'd like you to meet--"

"Odessa," Brian says, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

The young dark haired woman who was sitting on the antique chaise lounge near Freddie's desk looked over, her eyes widening when she saw the curly haired Detective.

"Brian," she says, a blush staining her cheeks.

Freddie looked away from his computer with a furrowed brow. "Do you two darlings already know each other?"

"Yes, we uhhh..." she trails off, unsure of what to say.

Instantly knowing the answer, Freddie smirked at the both of them. "Ahh I see. Well I was so excited to introduce you two loveys."

The Detective ran a hand through his curls. "Yeah we already know each other quite well. So uh, what are you doing back in London?" Brian asks her.

"I'm moved here permanently now," she says.

The sound of the printer suddenly interrupted them. "Right, here we are Miss Cappomagi," Freddie says, handing the woman a small stack of documents with a smile. "Welcome to Heaven, darling." 

Taking the papers from him, she returned the smile and stood up from her seat. "Thank you, Mr. Mercury."

"Miss Austin can take you back upstairs and show you around before you get started. Sound good, dear?"

Odessa nodded and headed towards the open doorway. "Yes. Again, thank you so much." She turned to Brian. "It's great seeing you again."

Brian smiled bashfully. "You too, love."

"Have a seat, dearie," Freddie says to the Detective, then looking over at John, he smiles. "And there's my darling little Disco Deaky. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you before my shift starts," he says. "I have some exciting news, too."

Freddie stood up from his desk and sauntered over to John, seemingly eager for info. "Ooooh and what's that, darling?"

"Ronnie's pregnant again!"

The dark haired man gasped dramatically, his hands flying up to his face. "No way!"

John nodded, a proud smile on his face and Freddie squealed in excitement. Then picking up the younger man, he spun him around, causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh darling, that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you!" Freddie giggles.

From his spot on the chaise lounge, Brian grinned and shook his head to the antics playing out in front of him. But deep down he couldn't help the pang of hurt he was feeling with the memories of the time he and the love of his life found out they were expecting for the first time. It brought him so much joy and happiness until the day his whole world came crashing down on top of him...

"Bye Brian," John says, pulling the Detective away from his reverie.

Brian waved. "See you later, John."

"Bye lovey!" Freddie calls out.

The door closed and silence fell over the room as Freddie grabbed a cigarette from his desk. Being ever the gentlemen for his best friend, Brian reached into his pocket for a lighter. The dark haired man leaned down close to the small flame and took a deep breath once the cigarette was lit. After blowing out a cloud of smoke, he smiled and sat down next to Brian.

"So John almost got taken in by Freestone earlier," Brian says, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Freddie asks. "How?"

"Something about the liquor store not serving him. Freestone claims he damaged a sign on the way out."

Freddie scoffed and shook his head. "Well I'll be sure to give the owner a piece of my mind tomorrow. I've told him several bloody times to stop harassing the poor darling on his age. So how's Freestone?"

"He's quitting the district," Brian says.

Exhaling out a cloud of smoke, Freddie raised his eyebrows. "What a pity. I'm going to miss having him around."

Their continued conversation sounded like something between a superior and an inferior, and although Freddie was a only a year older than Brian, he was very intelligent and quite smart. In the public eye, he ran the clubs and gay bars, but behind it all, he also played a hand in prostitution and drug dealing. He was a young businessman who found much success in London's underworld which made him the perfect S and informant for Brian.

"Oh, I have something else for you," Freddie says, suddenly dropping into business mode. "I met with that Irish mafia group today who's planning on selling weapons and drugs to one of the club owners here in the district."

"Did you make a deal?" Brian asks.

"Of course not, darling," Freddie says. "Well not yet at least. I told Paul I'd think about it for the time being. He's quite eager to start a business with me and even offered free drugs if I did things for him but I still told him I'd rather wait."

Brian nodded, impressed with the way Freddie would always wait to do something and not actively pursue anything right away. 

"Well keep meeting with him, but don't make him suspicious," the Detective advises him. "Even if he wants to speed things up, try and prolong the process any way you can."

Freddie nodded. "You have my word, darling."

The older man was an excellent S and was admired by the London precinct for the information he's always been able to obtain from illegal activities right down to the main sources.

"Well, I should get this back to Miami," Brian says. "Thank you, Freddie."

Freddie smiled sweetly as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. "You're welcome, darling," he says, his voice soft.

A faint scent of cologne drifted through the air as the two stood together and moved towards the door. With Freddie behind him, Brian once again remembered that text he had gotten earlier.

_"Be careful with Freddie."_

"Darling, your hair gets more wild each time I see you," Freddie says, his fingers absentmindedly playing with Brian's curls and brushing against the back of his neck.

Brian turned around and Freddie giggled an apology as he withdrew his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of getting it trimmed," the Detective says after a short pause.

"No, don't cut it. Long hair really suits you, dear." 

Brian smiled. "Oh yeah? Well then I just might let it grow out more."

Caught off guard, Freddie felt his heart jump to Brian's beautiful smile. The curly haired Detective rarely ever smiled these days which Freddie missed. He missed seeing him happy.

"I'll see you later, Fred," Brian says to him. "Again, thank you so much."

"Anytime, darling," the dark haired man calls after him. 

Back out on the streets, Brian blended in with the crowds as it was now past noon and more bars and clubs were just beginning to open up in the district. He was lost in thought, the memory of Freddie's soft touch still lingering in his mind. He was quite aware that Freddie had feelings for him but he knew better not to act on the urges that he felt towards the curly haired Detective. Brian was a widower and Freddie respected him and treated him like a best friend which is why he preferred Freddie to be his one and only S. Other S's always wanted special favors in exchange for handing over classified information. That's why most S's were female prostitutes. A lot of them were men as well which led to a lot of forbidden acts to happen with undercover police officers, and while it was frowned upon by society for men to engage with other men, the precincts that had hired these underground crime organizations all knew S's did that, but they never did nothing about it. They always let it happen because they didn't care. He didn't consider himself as a judging person, but the more Brian became involved in this, the more he felt like running away from it all. He wondered why he kept going despite all the demoralizing ways and rules of the business. This job didn't feel like justice. In order to get information about one crime, he had to watch other crimes happen right in front of him while people did shameless things to themselves in order to get what they needed.


	3. 𝓔𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓪𝓵 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮

**Proofread a bunch of times, enjoy.** 👄❤😁

*****

"Bri, what's this now?" Chrissie asks, smiling at her boyfriend from her spot where she sat on the floor. "What are you planning?"

The curly haired Detective sent his girlfriend a warm cheeky grin as he moved over to his stereo with the perfect song in mind for this special occasion that he had been planning for quite some time, and now seemed the right time in their lives to do this.

Pressing the play button, the opening of a smooth electronic synthwave song started up, and Chrissie's eyes widened, causing her skin to rise with goosebumps to the familiar music. It was a song they both had joy in listening to when they first started dating some years back.

"Brian...you remembered," she says.

_See I am so in love with you, what do I do? I pray that you feel just like I do._

Making his way back to Chrissie, he helped her to her feet. "Love, you know how we've been together for awhile now? Well I want us to spend the rest of our lives together because I love you so much and--" he trails off, feeling himself getting nervous as he felt that he wasn't good at this type of thing. "Oh bloody hell."

Chrissie giggled. "You're alright. Keep going."

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you so damn bloody much," he breathes out.

Then slowly getting down on one knee, he brought out a small velvety red box, and looked up at Chrissie's happy and tearful reaction as he opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Christine Elizabeth Mullen, will you marry me?" he asks.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes Brian, I will."

Standing back up, he took the ring out and slid it onto her finger which fit perfectly. They kissed once more and began to slow dance to the song.

_Will you be mine until the end of time, 'cuz I will love you forever..._

_"We will be arriving to the next destination in five minutes!"_

The electronic overhead announcement shook Brian away from his moment of reminiscing, and with a troubling sigh of missing the love of his life, he ran a hand through his curly hair as he swallowed down the rush of emotions he was feeling. Now was not the time or the place to shed tears even though there was barely anyone aboard The Tube.

It was now two weeks later since the Detective had gotten that strange text about Freddie which had been long since forgotten. It was also five years since Chrissie's passing making today the anniversary of her death and the day he would be visiting her grave.

***** 

Bouquet of flowers in hand, Brian entered the quiet cemetery. Not very many people were here save for just a few that looked like they were leaving as they slowly walked the path past the curly haired man. Another passed by and sent Brian a silent greeting in an acknowledging head nod. Brian did the same before continuing on his way.

Normally on her anniversary, Freddie always accompanied Brian to the cemetery as he and Chrissie were best friends back when she was alive, but lately the dark haired S had been acting strangely, almost as if he were paranoid about something. Brian however couldn't figure out the problem since Freddie's been reassuring him that everything was fine and there's nothing to worry about. Deep down though, he had a feeling something was wrong and the more Freddie pushed him away, the more the Detective began to worry.

He quickly pushed those worrying thoughts away as he approached Chrissie's grave. It was just a simple headstone with a plaque that had her full name with her date of birth and death date, and a title saying "Loving Wife" with "Beyond the skies and stars above lies our Eternal Love" written underneath it. At the bottom was the name of their unborn child who never had the chance to see the light of day.

The buzz of his cellphone in his back pocket suddenly made him jump in surprise. Checking to see who it was, he saw a text from Freddie that looked urgent, asking him if he could drop by the club tonight. He sighed as he placed the bouquet of flowers on Chrissie's grave. He had originally planned to hang out with her for a few hours, but seeing that Freddie now needed him for whatever reason, Brian would only get a little bit of time.

"Hi love," he says. "It's me. I miss you..."

*****

Friday nights brought packed streets to the district with people waiting in line to get into the nightclubs and bars as well as prostitutes waiting on every street corner to be picked up by willing clients outside the love hotels. With the sun just starting to set, brightly colored neon lights illuminated the crowded sidewalks and streets. At night, Soho was considered the brightest place in all of UK and could even be seen from space, something Brian found quite fascinating.

Once inside Heaven, one of Freddie's right hand men, Peter Straker, who was tonight's bartender and also a good friend of theirs, waved him over to the bar area. 

"My man, how have you been tonight, baby?" the man asks.

"Alright I'd say," Brian says. "Any idea where Freddie's at?"

"Ah yeah, he's downstairs," Straker says, filling up a glass of alcohol. "Here take this to him. He's been refusing to come up here."

Brian took the drink from him and furrowed his brow. "What's been going on with him lately?"

Straker shrugged. "No idea, my man. He won't tell me."

"Oi, could we get some more rounds over here on the double?!" a voice shouts out.

Straker nodded to the group. "Be right with you!" He turned to Brian and pushed another drink in his direction. "This one's on the house. See you later, baby."

Nodding a thanks to the busy bartender, he took the second drink and made his way over towards the stage figuring he'd watch the crowds of Heaven for a bit before heading downstairs to see Freddie. As per usual, nothing seemed out of the ordinary which the curly haired Detective was grateful for. But just as he was about to head off in the direction of the private express box, a sudden announcement stopped him in his tracks.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Heaven presents to you our newest member of the family, the fabulous and beautiful, Miss Rainbow!"_

Brian's eyes widened to hearing that familiar name, the very same name he had heard a couple weeks ago. The crowds quieted down, the lights dimming as everyone all turned their attention towards the stage area, and watched the silhouette of a person come out. A catchy beat of a song started up, and the lights were then focused on that same long blonde haired individual he'd seen that day in the red dress, who was now wearing a skin tight red lingerie bodysuit, garter belt and fishnets, and stilettos pumps.

_I fantasize. It's your love that I desire. I close my eyes and your body takes me high._

The individual ran their hands through their long blonde hair and began to sway their hips to the song and Brian felt his jaw drop to the way they were moving so gracefully with such high heeled shoes on. With a lip bite, their blue eyes scanned the crowd of smiling men and women before landing on the tall curly haired Detective. The blonde winked at him with a cheeky grin and closed their eyes, mouth dropping open to the seductive lyrics as they continued to dance and move their hips and slender body.

_Your sex is a dream and I don't want to wake up._

Moves and looks that radiated pure sex, Brian felt heat rise to his cheeks and was sure his face must've been red as a tomato. He found himself suddenly drawn to this mysterious person like some invisible magnet was pulling him forward. But then he remembered why he was here in the first place. He was here for Freddie who by know was probably wondering what the hell was taking the Detective so damn long.

Luckily for him, the song had ended and the crowd of people whooped and cheered as the blonde haired individual disappeared backstage. Making that his cue to leave, Brian made his way towards the express box. He could feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket which was no doubt Freddie wondering where he was at.

The doors finally opened to The Cellar which was now in full swing now that the sun had gone down. And when the sun went down, the leather, the sex, and drugs came out, and the rules no longer applied.

Brian quickly headed in the direction of Freddie's office, silently hoping no one would stop him for his very out of place dress pants and dress shirt that looked as if he were attending an evening soiree. The dress code around here was quite strict with leather, rubber, or denim being the only acceptable type of clothing.

A heavy scent of sweat and sex drifted in the air, along with sounds of grunting and moaning as Brian walked past those engaged in sexual acts in every corner of the long dimly lit corridor that led to Freddie's office. Finally at the door, he knocked this time.

"Yes?" came Freddie's voice from the other side.

"It's Brian," the Detective says.

"Just a moment, darling!"

A few seconds of shuffling noises were heard on the other side, and a moment later, the door quickly opened. Freddie, barefoot and clad in a bathrobe with nothing underneath except boxer briefs, grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him inside the room before slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

"Here, I brought you a drink," Brian says, handing him the glass tumbler. 

"Oh thank you, darling," Freddie says, his hands visibly shaking as he took the offered drink, downing it in one gulp.

Brian frowned at Freddie's disheveled and distraught look. "Fred, what's been going on with you? You're not acting like yourself anymore. Have you been sleeping here?" he asks, taking notice of some blankets and pillows.

"I'm fine, darling," the dark haired man says. "Things have just been very busy lately."

"No, something's up," Brian insists. "Tell me what's going on." 

"Are you going to drink that one, dear?" Freddie asks, pointing to the other drink in the Detective's hand.

Brian handed it to him. "No, go ahead."

Freddie eagerly took the second drink and threw it back in one gulp as well. Then with a sigh, he sat down on the chaise lounge and rubbed at his eyes.

"I...I feel like I'm being watched," he says after a short pause.

The Detective sat down next to him. "What? By who?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know, darling. I'm just getting this feeling I'm being watched by Paul's men."

"Maybe you ought to back out of this deal with him," Brian suggests. 

"It's not that simple, lovey," Freddie says. "I'm much too far in to back out now." 

"Have you met with him yet?"

The dark haired S nodded. "Yes. But no exchanges were made. We're planning on a deal when he comes back from Ireland."

"When?" Brian asks.

"He didn't say when. All he said was that he'd call me."

Suddenly interested, Brian thought of an idea. "When he comes back, arrange for us to meet him together. I'm a bit curious to see what this bloke has to offer."

Freddie quickly shook his head with wide eyes. "No, not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Freddie laughed nervously. "Because darling, that man has some rather odd interests."

"Odd interests? Like what?"

"Well for starters, he's into performing hardcore BDSM on young pretty men," Freddie tells him.

Brian felt himself visibly cringe. "Bloody hell, did he--"

"No, of course not, darling. I would never. I told him that's not my thing. You on the other hand, if he see's someone like yourself, then..."

Freddie left the rest of his unfinished sentence to hang in the air between them for Brian to absorb. It was quite obvious Freddie was worried that this Paul Prenter character would find the Detective attractive enough to want to perform on him, but his S's warning wasn't enough to change his mind in arranging a meet up. Brian was an adult and he knew when to say no. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

*****

**Hehehehe.** 😅😁


	4. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓡𝓲𝓽𝔃?!

*****

The silence in the office stretched between the curly haired Detective and the S with the music of The Cellar being the only thing heard as the beat vibrated through the walls and floor.

"Oh one more thing, darling," Freddie says after a moment. "I need you to do a huge favor for me tonight."

"What's that?" Brian asks. "Watch the cats again?"

Freddie giggled. "You do that anyway even when I don't ask. This time I need you to be my replacement for a dinner date."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "With who? And why can't you go?"

"Because darling, I'm very busy with other things."

The Detective sighed. "Fred--"

"It's just for tonight, lovey. Please?"

"With who?"

"His name is--"

At that moment, a knock on the door interrupted them, causing Freddie to jump in fright.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"It's Peter! I have someone here for you!"

Freddie stood up from the chaise lounge and went to open the door, and standing there with Straker was the very same alluring blonde haired individual who was now wearing a black, knee length cocktail dress with a mesh neckline and decorative belt, a black fur jacket with a raised collar, stockings, and stilettos. The very same scent of Jean Farina drifted through the air and the Detective felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, lovey," Freddie says to Straker.

Straker nodded. "No problem, my man."

The door closed and the two turned towards Brian as he stood from his seat, his perfect gentlemen instincts kicking in for the lovely blonde in the room.

"Darling, I'd like you to meet my newest employee, Miss Rudolph de Rainbow," Freddie says, introducing the blonde. "Or do you prefer Roger?" he asks the blonde.

Brian raised his eyebrows. _Roger? Wait..._

"It's alright, Freddie," the blonde says in the same high pitched raspy tone. He turned to Brian and extended a delicate looking hand to the Detective. "Hi, I'm Roger. Roger Taylor."

"This is Detective Brian May," Freddie says, motioning to the taller man.

Suddenly at a loss for words from his mouth going dry, Brian could only stare as he shook Roger's hand which was warm and soft.

"Our dear Roger here is an S from King's Lynn," Freddie explains, oblivious to Brian's shocked reaction. "Miami took an interest and had him transferred."

Brian blinked and cleared his throat. "Oh uh, that's nice, I hear King's Lynn is a great place. Uhhh...welcome to London."

Roger smiled at him, once again showing off perfect white teeth. "Thank you."

Freddie clapped his hands together. "Well uh, Roger darling, I'm unfortunately very sorry that you and I won't be going out tonight, but Brian here has agreed to show you a night out on the town." 

The blonde glanced between Freddie and Brian with slight disappointment. "Oh that's alright, I don't mind."

Freddie handed a wad of money over to the Detective. "I made a reservation at The Ritz."

"The fucking Ritz?!" both Roger and Brian screech in unison, their eyes wide.

The dark haired S giggled, showing off his huge front teeth. "Yeah."

"I've always wondered what The Ritz was like," Roger says.

"It's quite lovely," Freddie tells him. 

_And fucking expensive as all bloody hell,_ Brian says to himself, having been there once before with an ex.

"Now get going you two, I've got work to do," the dark haired S orders, ushering them out the office door. "Have fun, loveys!"

The door closed and the two stood awkwardly in the dimly lit corridor for a few moments, trying to ignore the sounds of sex going on around them.

"We'll go out this way," Brian says, pointing to the backstage exit at the end of the hallway.

His heels clicking against the tiled floor, Roger followed close behind the Detective to the exit, admiring the man's tall physique, the way his pinstriped suit hugged his slender body, his mass of dark, soft looking curly hair, and the elegance of his stride. They walked through the alleyway, and as they entered onto the busy neon colored street, the blonde hooked an arm through Brian's.

"I'll flag us a cab," the Detective says.

"No need," Roger says. "My ride is over there."

Brian looked over to see the same Aston Martin from two weeks ago, sitting by the curb in front of Heaven. Being the gentlemen he was, the Detective opened the car door for Roger who flashed him a small smile as he climbed into the back seat. Brian settled in next to him, grateful for the spacious leg room.

"Tim, take us to The Ritz," Roger says to him while keeping his eyes on the curly haired Detective.

"Yes, Miss Rainbow."

The driver set off into traffic, and Brian felt a slight bit of awkwardness hanging in the air between them at mistaking Roger for a beautiful woman three times in a row. For a feminine looking man though, he pulled off the outfits and the makeup quite well and he couldn't help but find the blonde extremely attractive. He even felt a little drawn to him.

_Wait no, I'm not into men,_ Brian silently tells himself. _I was married for bloody sake, I had a wife who I loved...no, still love._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roger asks in that raspy tone that got the Detective's heart racing.

"Hmm?" he asks, drifting away from his thoughts. "Oh no sorry, it's just uh..."

"Not used to this sort of thing, huh?" the blonde asks.

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the soft synthwave jazz music playing over the radio in the background. Brian had tons of questions spinning around in his head that he wanted to ask Roger, but he didn't know how to approach the situation without coming off as sounding rude, and now didn't seem like a proper place for the questions he had. Soon enough, he was lost in his own thoughts again that he hadn't realized they arrived until the driver announced said something.

"Sir...Miss Rainbow, The Ritz," he says.

"Thank you, Tim," Roger says.

Brian climbed out with Roger following after him. For a moment, the blonde simply stared up at the impressive building, his mouth slightly agape in awe.

"Shall we?" the Detective asks.

Hooking his arm through Brian's again, they walked in. The main lobby, which was floor to ceiling gold with chandeliers, was moderately packed with groups of finely dressed men and women in tuxedos and spectacular gowns. Some heads turned in their direction, and while Roger ignored the staring, Brian couldn't help but feel a bit out of place and a bit awkward for the man dressed as a woman he was escorting around with him. Especially since the outside world in this day and age wasn't exactly welcoming to that particular scene.

*****

"So," Roger says, taking a small sip of his overly expensive drink. "How often do you come here?"

"This is my second time actually," Brian says to him.

Roger waggled his eyebrows. "Oh I see."

The two were currently sat next to one another on golden stools at the bar, sipping on glasses of Moët en Chandon as they people watched with occasional banter. Brian was quite impressed with Roger's posture and the way he sat with his legs crossed like an actual woman. It suddenly made those questions he wanted to ask all come back to his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to ask, how do you do it?"

Roger cocked his head at the Detective. "Do what?"

Brian gestured to the outfit. "All that. How?"

Roger looked down at himself then back up with a cheeky grin. "It's just who I am. It's what I've always wanted to be and it's what the people like."

"Are you a umm...a hermaphrodite?" the curly haired Detective asks in a hushed voice.

The blonde giggled. "Of course not."

"Trans?"

Roger shook his head. 

"So what are you then?"

The blonde leaned in close to Brian's ear. "I'm whatever you want me to be," he says, his raspy voice now bordering on husky and seductive.

Brian felt his face heat up to Roger's tone, his eyes widening. He took another sip of alcohol to keep his nerves at bay. 

Just then, a smartly dressed man in a crisp white tailored uniform approached them. "Gentlemen...erm..." he trails off, blinking at Roger's appearance.

"It's fine," the blonde says to him.

"Well alright, uh, gentlemen your table is now ready," the waiter says. "If you'll follow me please."

Brian gestured for Roger to go first while he gathered up the bottle of Moët en Chandon to take to their table. He watched the blonde look around in wide eyed awe at the intricate patterned decor of the huge dining hall. Although being here made him feel weird, he was also thankful that Freddie backed out at the last second. A part of him suddenly wanted to know more about Roger and his mysterious personality.

The waiter led them up a platform to a private booth in a secluded corner and pulled out a fancy golden plush covered chair for Roger first, then did the same for Brian. After handing them menus and setting down the cutlery wrapped in red satin bows, he bowed and walked away.

"So tell me a little about yourself," Roger says, looking at Brian over the top of his menu.

Brian lowered his own menu and offered a shrug. "Not much to tell except I'm a Detective working undercover in the district."

"And Freddie's your S?"

He nodded. "Yes. Has been for quite sometime now. You're an S as well?"

"Yes but I'm currently not working with anyone at the moment."

"Ah I see," the Detective says.

Roger flashed him a cheeky grin. "I could be your S."

Brian snorted and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm already working with Freddie. Besides, he doesn't ask me to do degrading things for him like all the other ones do."

Roger blinked. "Oh. Are you homophobic?"

The Detective shook his head, his curls bouncing from the movement. "No, of course not, it's just I'm..."

Roger glanced down at the Detective's hand, noticing for the first time a gold wedding band. "Married?"

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was, yes. She died. Today was her five year anniversary."

"Oh," Roger says, his voice soft. "I'm so terribly sorry. How?"

"She was murdered."

The blonde shot him a sympathetic look. Then reaching across the table, he gently took Brian's hands in his which surprised the Detective a bit, but he didn't pull away. He somehow felt himself enjoying having Roger's hands in his, the touch alone sending a shiver of excitement down his spine.

"You have such lovely hands," Roger observes after a short silence.

Brian smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Roger nodded and turned his attention to the vein detail in the Detective's hand and the length of his slender fingers. "You can tell a lot about someone just by looking at their hands," he says as he examines his palm. "I can tell your kind, warm, loving, and friendly. There's also a lot of sadness and loneliness there."

"Wow," Brian breathes. "What else?"

Roger looked up at him, his ocean blue eyes bright, almost as if they were sparkling underneath the lighting of the overhead chandeliers. He was about to speak when the same waiter from before returned to the table and the two men quickly pulled their hands away from each other.

"Gentlemen, are you ready for me to take your order or do you need a few more moments to decide?" he asks.

Roger and Brian exchanged glances, both realizing they had been talking the whole time instead of looking over the menus.

"Umm, we'll need just a couple more minutes, thank you," Brian says to him.

The man bowed. "Certainly."

The waiter left and the two opened their menus back up.

_"Holy fucking shitting hell!"_ Roger hisses, then immediately covers his mouth while stifling a giggle. "Shit, sorry."

Brian grinned at Roger's wide eyed reaction. "What?"

"It's so...expensive," the blonde says. "£275 for...good lord, I can make that much in less than ten minutes."

Now it was Brian's turn to looked shocked. "Oi now, shhh," he hisses, trying his best to stifle a grin. "Not the place for that kind of talk. Besides, Freddie gave me enough to pay for tonight."

Roger snickered. "Well in that case, I'm going to order the most bloody expensive thing on the menu."

"You do that," Brian says, looking down at his own menu.

A moment later, the waiter returned once more. "Are you gentlemen ready now?"

"Yes, I will have the Heratige Beetroot salad," Brian says to him. "Could we also get another bottle of Moët en Chandon?"

"Certainly," the waiter says, scribbling the order down on a small notepad. "And for you, good sir?" he asks Roger, trying his best not to stare at his choice of clothing.

"Umm, I'll have the same as him, I guess," the blonde says.

With a nod, he took their menus and scurried away once more.

"I thought you were ordering the most expensive thing on the menu?" Brian teases him.

"I changed my mind, I have no idea what half the stuff meant on the menu."

"Have you been to a fancy restaurant before?" Brian asks him.

"Of course I have," Roger says. "Not as fancy and high class as this place though. Usually my clients don't go out of their way to spoil me with riches like this. You're the first."

"I'm not your client though," the Detective says, trying not to sound rude. "I'm simply standing in for Freddie."

"Yes I know." _I wish you were though._

A short silence followed Roger's last words as the two simply stared at one another. Brian looked down for a second, and when he glanced back up, Roger's piercing blue eyes were staring into his.

"What?" Brian asks, his voice soft as he fought back a grin.

"Oh nothing," the blonde says, his tone coy. "I just like looking at you."

With a lip bite, the Detective's breathing hitched and he felt his heart flutter to the blonde's seductive body language and the way he was practically being eye fucked from across the table. This obvious attraction he was feeling towards this man seemed to confuse him.

Their staring contest was suddenly stopped as the waiter returned and placed their meals down in front of them along with a small bucket of ice containing another bottle of Moët. They ate in relative silence, occasionally complimenting how good the food tasted while making small talk of their favorite movies and music. Both discovered they had a bit in common on favorite artists and similar interests. 

Throughout the rest of the night, Brian began to realize that since Chrissie's death, he never enjoyed going out much. But tonight felt different than all those other times. For the first time in five years, he felt happy again and seemed to enjoy being in Roger's company. It felt like an actual date. So much so that he began questioning himself on why he was liking every bit of this and why he felt such an attraction to this mysterious blonde haired man who looked and dressed like a beautiful woman. It made the Detective want to know more about him and what his intentions were. There was just something about him that Brian still couldn't figure out...

*****

😁


	5. 𝓘'𝓶 𝓖𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓤𝓼𝓮 𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓑𝓸𝓭𝔂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**** Major warning that this chapter is Rated M/Explicit for some really fucked up things, plus naughty stuff so it gets both of these emojis: ⚠🔥
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for what's about to happen. No disrespect to the guys, especially Freddie.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this long chapter and please excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading.

**Updated the book cover a little bit.** 😁

*****

With their meal now finished, the two men moved to the patio terrace that overlooked the bright city of London off in the distance. The moon hung high in the star filled sky as they sat there, the glow making Roger's long blonde hair appear more brighter. Brian felt an urge to reach out and run his fingers through that hair, but he held back as something in his mind told him not to do it.

"You're a terrific dancer," Brian says after a few short moments of silence.

Roger smiled. "Thanks, I try."

"Where did you learn to dance?"

The blonde downed the rest of his drink, then reached over to pour himself another glass. "I pretty much taught myself. Parents kicked me out at a rather young age and I had to find some way to make a living. And here we are."

"Are you happy with this lifestyle?"

Roger shot him a strange look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Brian just shrugged, his mind buzzing with millions of questions. "Why do you like being a girl?"

"Why do you like being a boy?" the blonde shot back.

The Detective scoffed and shook his head with a grin as he sipped on his drink.

"Let's play a little game," Roger suggests.

"What kind of game?"

"The game is called two truths, one lie," Roger says. "We'll each tell one another three statements about ourselves, two of which are true and we'll figure out each others lies. If you guess correctly, the other person has to take a shot of Moët. You go first."

Brian grinned. "Alright then, let me think," he says, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Ok I got it. I have a child. I'm in a rock band. And I once killed a man. What's my lie?"

Roger leaned back in his chair and hummed in thought as he looked up at the sky. "Your lie is that you're in a rock band. Am I right?"

The curly haired Detective gave a cheeky grin. "Hmm, maybe."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't answer, you have to take a shot.

Brian laughed. "Oh come on, now you're just making the bloody rules up."

Taking the bottle of Moët, Roger poured him a generous amount. "Bottoms up."

With a sigh, the taller man threw back the champagne in one gulp which began to make him more tipsy. "Ok now it's your turn."

Roger looked back up at the starry sky. "When I was a child, my older sisters boyfriend molested me for an entire summer. I once killed a man with my own bare hands. And I went to college to study dentistry but later dropped out."

"There's no way you killed a man with your bare hands," Brian says. "I mean just look at you. You look like you couldn't hurt a fly. So that's your lie."

His guess being right, Roger poured another glass and downed the entire drink in one whole gulp. Just then, the buzz of a cellphone went off and the blonde reached into his small carrying bag.

"I'm sorry, I must be going now," Roger says as he stands up. "Duty calls. Thank you Brian for a lovely evening. I really enjoyed it."

Brian stood up as well and smiled at the blonde. "You're very welcome. Will I see you again?"

Roger thought for a moment. "Perhaps. If you're careful enough with him."

_If you're careful enough with him? What does that mean?_ Brian was just about to ask the blonde what he meant by that, but all too soon, Roger was gone and out of sight...

*****

The weekend came and gone, and a new week dragged out where Brian no longer saw Roger at Heaven. It made him wonder where he disappeared to and when he eventually asked Freddie about it, the dark haired S informed him that he had no clue of his whereabouts which worried the Detective. He still had no idea of his intentions. The last words the blonde said to him also stuck to him as well.

By the end of the week, there was still no sign of Roger and Brian figured he may as well give up and focus on his job and the upcoming party John and Veronica were putting together in celebration of her second pregnancy.

With Freddie increasingly paranoid, Brian forced him to come out of hiding, telling him a day away from the office would do him some good. Reluctant at first, the dark haired S finally agreed to come along after Peter and Miami told him they'd accompany him. Brian invited Odessa along as his date who was happy to be able to spend some time with Brian after being away overseas the last two years in a row.

Making his way towards London Underground, he spotted Odessa near the entrance in a white ruffle blouse and black bell bottom jeans with her dark hair done up in an elegant chignon bun. She smiled as he approached and in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think just how beautiful she looked. Her being gone for two years made him realize how much he missed her.

"Sorry I'm late," he says to her.

"Awww it's fine," she says. "I just got here not too long ago."

"Well then, shall we?" he asks, holding out a hand to her.

*****

"So how is it working for Freddie?" Brian asks her.

"It's great," Odessa says. "He's so nice but I'm kinda worried for him lately. He's been hiding downstairs a lot. I'm glad he agreed to come out to John and Veronica's though."

Brian nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too."

The two sat in a moment of silence, listening to the click clack of the subway train as it raced along the tracks while giving each other the occasional glance which resulted in shy smiles or blushing. Seeing that there were no other passengers aboard, Brian reached over and took the young woman's hand in his and began to stroke her knuckles with his thumb. She looked up into his hazel eyes as he leaned in, her heart jumping when his warm lips touched hers in a soft and tender kiss. Reaching up, she carded her fingers through his curly locks.

_"We will be arriving in Putney in five minutes!"_ the overhead electronic voice booms out.

They jumped and pulled away from each other, offering up apologetic smiles.

Brian chuckled. "Sorry."

"Oh no, you're good," she giggles.

"I just really missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too, Bri."

*****

John and Veronica lived in a quiet suburban neighborhood on the southwest side of London which was quite close to a small town with shopping centers and the underground subway so the walk wasn't very far. In no time at all, their house came into view once they spotted colorful balloons tied to the mailbox and a cluster of cars parked out front along with relatives and friends happily chatting to one another on the lawn.

"Glad you two could make it!" John says with a smile.

"Uncle Brimi!" a little boy shouts.

Brian smiled and bent down as John and Veronica's three year old son Robert ran toward him with his arms out. "Hey you!" he says as he scoops the boy up into a hug. "How are you?"

Robert smiled, showing off his two missing front teeth. "I lost two 'teef'. Also mummy has a baby inside her belly."

"So I heard," Brian says. "Are you excited?"

The boy eagerly nodded and then turned his attention to Odessa. "Odie!"

Brian set him down and the boy jumped into the young woman's open arms, both of them giggling in excitement of seeing one another.

"I wonder where Freddie's at?" John asks.

As if on cue, a familiar black Mercedes-Benz, driven by Jim Beach, pulled up halfway across the street and Straker emerged from the backseat, followed by Freddie in white dress pants, a fur coat, and dark sunglasses.

"Hey Fred!" Brian and John call out in unison with a wave.

The dark haired man waved and at that moment, Brian's attention was turned towards the sound of squealing tires of a fast oncoming car, and before anyone had time to react, loud gunshots and terrified screaming filled the quiet neighborhood. The curly haired Detective pushed John, Odessa, and Robert to the ground and sprang into action as both he and Jim drew their guns and fired at the retreating vehicle that quickly disappeared around a corner.

"Fred? Freddie?! Oh my bloody God, someone call a medic!"

His heart pounding away like mad inside his chest, Brian turned and ran in the direction where Jim was bent down over a convulsing Freddie, trying to locate where the bullet hit him. Tearing open the dark haired man's dress shirt, they saw he had been hit several times in the chest.

"Fred, hold still!" Brian says to him.

"Put pressure on that!" Jim orders Brian, handing him his suit jacket. "I'm gonna go call!"

Jim ran for his radio in the Mercedes as John ran up with a panicked look on his face.

"Freddie?!" the young man cries out.

Straker grabbed the young man, pushing him away. "My man, go inside! All of you get back!"

"B-B-But Freddie!" John sobs hysterically, tears running down his face as Veronica and a few others attempt to pull him away from the scene.

"Come on dear!" Veronica says to her husband.

"No!" John argues, shrugging away from their grasps. "I wanna see Freddie!"

"Deaky go!" Brian orders him.

"FREDDIE?!"

Screeching and crying was heard among the commotion of others asking if they saw who did it, and Brian almost didn't realize that Freddie had gripped tightly onto his arm until he heard the dark haired S gasping for air and trying to say something.

"Bri--darling!" he gasps out, his breathing raspy and gurgly as he chokes and coughs up specks of dark red blood. "Bri--"

"Shh, don't talk Freddie," Brian says to him in a shaky voice. "Just hold on, help is on the way."

"Stay back the lot of you!" Jim shouts to the crowd. "Paramedics are on the way!"

His brow furrowed with worry for his S, Brian applied as much pressure as he could to the wounds which were bleeding profusely with blood spilling out over his hand, and it was when Freddie's grip began to loosen that panic started to set in.

"No, no, no come on Freddie, stay with me!" Brian says, desperation in his voice.

His breathing became slower, more ragged, and Jim bent down over him, trying his best to keep him awake long enough until help arrived.

"Fred?" Jim says, his tone filled with worry. "Come on mate, stay with us."

He breathed out slow raspy breaths and Brian tightly grabbed the hand that was loosening on his arm, his eyes wide as he watched Freddie take his last breath and go completely still as the blood flowed freely from his open mouth.

Checking for a pulse and finding nothing, Jim lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenched. "Fucking hell," he mutters.

Brian could only stare as sirens and hysterical crying were heard in the distance.

*****

Sat in the front seat of a police cruiser, Brian felt numb and empty as he was questioned by the first responding officer in charge of the crime scene. The curly haired Detective barely heard anything that was being said to him since all his focus was on the bloody chalk outline surrounded by yellow caution tape in the middle of the street where Freddie's body had been just a few hours ago.

"Detective May, did you see who fired the shots?" the officer asks.

Brian just shook his head, already tired of all the questioning. "No."

"What about the plate number?"

Again, Brian shook his head.

"What about the car, were you able to see what model it was?"

"No," he says. "It all happened so fast. Jim and I fired back but the vehicle was already too far gone."

The officer's face took on a sympathetic look and he offered up condolences in the loss of an S, and once again, Brian paid him no mind as the buzzing of his cellphone suddenly caught his attention. After the officer walked away, he brought out his phone to see a text from an unknown number, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw that underneath the old text he had gotten weeks ago warning him to be careful of Freddie, there was a new text that said: **_It's Miss Rainbow aka Roger Taylor. Remember me? Meet me at the attached address below..._**

Brian felt his heart begin to race in the possibility that Roger knew something, hence the reason for that text from weeks ago, plus the last thing he had said to Brian that night at The Ritz just before he left. He jumped up from the passenger seat of the police cruiser and booked it towards London Underground.

*****

"You came," Roger says, giving Brian a cheeky smile, that bordered more on arrogant through the crack in the door.

However, Brian was in no mood for pleasantries or smiling. In fact, he wanted to throw punches and throw a strop to the fact that his best friend was just murdered right in front of him.

"Yes, now I'm here," the Detective says to him.

"Well come in," the blonde drawls.

He opened up the door all the way, revealing himself in a red satin bathrobe that draped down to the floor. In his hand was a glass tumbler filled with ice and an amber colored liquid. Brian stepped inside. It was a spacious living quarters, decorated with expensive looking antiques and plush furniture. Music played softly in the background from somewhere, an artist that Brian was familiar with as the rather odd apt lyrics washed over him.

_I'm gonna use your body. I'm gonna make you love me from the start. I'm gonna put this bullet right into your heart._

"Now don't give me that pouty look," Roger says to him, his voice low and raspy as he closes the door. "I warned you to be careful of Freddie. You should have listened to my advice."

Brian drew in a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm and not explode. "You know something? You know who killed Freddie?"

Roger swirled his drink around in thought. "Perhaps."

"Tell me," Brian insists.

"Wouldn't you like a drink first?" Roger asks him, changing the subject.

Brian shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Not waiting for Roger's permission, Brian proceeded to the living room and sat down on the sofa which was quite comfortable and soft.

"Now who killed Freddie?" Brian demands. "Tell me."

Roger remained standing as he placed a hand on his hip and scoffed at the curly haired Detective. "How rude. When you ask someone something you should at least say please. And even if were to tell you who did it, it's going to cost you."

Brian's eyes widened to Roger's words, knowing all too well what he wanted. It was what every S wanted in exchange for handing over information.

"What...what do you want?" Brian asks, dreading the blonde's answer.

"You," Roger says, his expression passive.

Brian froze and a cheeky grin crept over the blonde's glossy lips.

"Are you willing to service me then?" Roger asks.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Brian only nodded.

"Let's being then, shall we?" the blonde asks, indicating for the tall man to follow him who for a moment hesitates. "I don't have all day, come on now."

Silently cursing himself, Brian stood up from the sofa and followed Roger into a large bedroom that had a ridiculously large bed. The music that had been playing out in the main room was heard in the bedroom as well, almost as if it were playing all around them. Seeing what decorated the wall, Brian raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You like guns?" he asks him.

Roger looked over at the famous brands of weapons on display in the small glass cases. "Not really. They were given to me as a house warming gift by a very good friend of mine. Don't worry, they're not real so I don't intend to use them tonight."

Brian rolled his eyes to the obvious sarcasm in the last part of Roger's statement.

"Here, I really like this one," Roger says as he opens one of the cases and brings out a Beretta.

Brian recognized it as the Pierto Beretta M92, Italian made and a fairly new model gun that was released to the police force just a couple years ago.

Roger slowly raised the gun in his free hand and aimed it in Brian's direction. Even though it was fake, he couldn't help but feel a little worried.

The blonde giggled and lowered the gun. "Shall we get started now?"

"What do you want to do?" Brian asks.

Roger gestured towards the bed. "Sit down."

Keeping his eyes on the blonde, Brian did as he was told and watched as Roger slowly approached him until he was stood directly in front of him. Brian's gaze traveled downwards to the way Roger's robe was tied which exposed half of his bare chest and stomach, along with a treasure trail below his bellybutton that disappeared into a pair of lacy white panties that didn't do much to cover anything.

"Hey," he says, grabbing Brian's attention. "My eyes are up here."

Brian lifted his gaze back up to Roger's smiling face and watched as he dipped the barrel of the Beretta into his own drink.

"Open up," he commands in a husky whisper.

Despite the alarm bells that blared in his mind, Brian obeyed and opened his mouth wide enough for Roger to insert the barrel of the pistol. The taste of cold metal mixed with whiskey filled his mouth as he sucked on it. Roger let out a small quiet gasp and bit down on his bottom lip, the sight of Brian looking up at him with those large hazel eyes and sucking on the gun was turning him on.

Taking the pistol away, Roger leaned in close to Brian's face, the scent of the familiar perfume invading his nostrils. "Is that how you treat your own Beretta?" he asks in a teasing manner.

"What are you and what the bloody hell do you want with me?" Brian asks, ignoring the teasing.

Roger backed away a bit, the arrogant smile back on his face. "I've already told you...I'm whatever you want me to be," he tells him, repeating those same words from that night at The Ritz. "I'm also interested in you. Ever since Freddie told me he had feelings for you. When did you become his fuck toy?"

Brian found it strange that Freddie would tell that to Roger considering he kept his feelings towards the Detective to himself.

"I was never his fuck toy," Brian explains. "He was my best friend and he respected me enough to never ask me to do such things in exchange for information."

"Liar. Freddie was obsessed with you."

"I'm telling you the honest to god truth," Brian insists. "There was never anything between us."

"So there were other men other than Freddie?" Roger presses.

Brian felt enraged that Roger would ask such questions. "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm straight. I was married."

Roger scoffed at him. "You're lying. I've seen the way you look at me. You want me."

His mouth pressing into a hard line, Brian glared up at the blonde, knowing deep down in the forbidden fucked up corners of his mind that Roger was right. _Bloody bastard..._

"Stop playing with me and just tell me who killed Freddie," Brian says, his voice low and shaky with oncoming adrenaline.

"Not until we're finished," Roger says. "I want you to take off your clothes, sit facing me, and toss yourself off. And when you're done, I'll tell you what you need to know. Got it?"

Brian felt his face heat up to the orders as Roger pulled out a chair from the vanity dresser.

"You have ten minutes, get to it," Roger says, crossing his smooth legs.

_Fucking hell, why me?_ Brian thought to himself. But he knew he had no other choice in the matter. _FuckFuckFuck_ _!_

With an irritated sigh, Brian stood up from the bed and unbuttoned his dark suit jacket, revealing a blood stained white dress shirt that Roger stared at for a moment with a brief look of pity in knowing that to be Freddie's blood. The Detective threw the jacket to the floor, and when he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, the blonde once again found himself staring at the multiple scars on Brian's skinny torso.

"No need to rush either," Roger says to him. "Enjoy yourself."

Brian ignored him as he stepped out of his pants, and when he was stood there in nothing but his boxer briefs, he hesitated.

"Don't be shy, go on," Roger says in a soft voice.

Screaming at himself internally, Brian did his best in pushing away his embarrassment as he took off the very last article of clothing.

"Very nice," Roger purrs softly, his eyes roaming Brian's stark naked form before landing on the most impressive part on the curly haired Detective's slim body. "Sit back down on the bed and face me with your legs open."

Despite his face being red with embarrassment, Brian did as he was told. Then taking hold of his own cock, he began to pump himself. But in his current state and the extra pair of eyes that were staring at him, he was finding it difficult to get hard. Tossing off was something he never did in front of someone, especially another man.

"What's wrong?" Roger taunts with a cheeky grin. "Can't get it up?"

"Shut the fuck up," Brian mutters through his teeth, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Here I'll even help you in using your imagination," Roger says. "Imagine a man. You've never told anyone, but deep down, you really like men. You love the feeling of large male hands touching your body. It's what you've always wanted."

Brian tried his best to concentrate on the music instead of Roger's low and raspy voice as he continued pumping himself.

_I just want to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you and fuck you again._

"The man is now holding your cock," Roger continues. "Slowly pumping you up and down, over and over again until you harden. You love it and you want more."

Brian closed his eyes and tried to imagine a beautiful naked woman, but once again Roger's voice interrupted the image.

"Open your eyes," Roger orders. "Only look at me."

He looked at the blonde with pure hatred towards himself for finding Roger's raspy tone attractive, the same way he did all those nights ago when just the sound of his voice got his heart racing.

"Your cock is hard and you want more," he continues. "You want him inside of you so you beg him to fuck you. You want him to fuck you hard and senseless to the point where you'll still feel it the morning after."

Breaking out into a sweat, Brian's heart began to pound as he pumped, and he found himself imagining a man doing all those things to him. His breathing quickened and the more he pictured these dirty images in his minds eye, the more he began to get turned on. Even Roger's blue eyed gaze was turning him on.

"The man does what you want him to do and pushes himself into you," Roger says, continuing the image. "His cock is huge and your body accepts him as he fills you up. It feels like heaven. He's fucking you as if you were a woman. You moan in delight. The sounds you make are turning the man on and he fucks you faster, harder."

Brian could see it. The man was fucking him hard which was getting him excited as he continued to stroke and rub his cock that started to harden in his own hand.

"He's pounding into you hard. You can't think anymore and you can barely breathe from all the screaming you're doing, telling him to fuck you so hard that you'll never walk again. His huge cock is all the way up inside of your arse. He's balls deep. Finally you can't take it anymore and you explode into a mind numbing orgasm that makes you see stars."

At the conclusion of Roger's erotic story, Brian gasped, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy as he arched his back and came into his hand. He threw his head back, riding out the waves of what he considered to be the most amazing orgasm.

Roger smiled. "Wow, six bloody minutes. I'm a bit surprised you didn't come sooner." **(A/N: He came in the length of Bohemian Rhapsody, LOL! XD)**

"I pity you if you think six minutes is a long time," Brian breathes out.

Roger just rolled his eyes and tossed him a box of tissues. After cleaning himself, Brian lifted his worn out body off the bed and began to dress himself. Although tired, he also felt good which confused him.

The blonde took out a photo and handed it to the Detective who looked at it with a furrowed brow. In the picture was a man who looked to be in his early 30's with darkish blonde hair, a mustache and blue eyes.

"Paul Prenter," Roger tells him, gesturing to the photo. "He killed Freddie."

Brian's eyes widened. It was the Irish mob boss that Freddie was working with. He looked back up at Roger's expressionless face.

"But why did he kill Freddie?" the Detective asks.

"Simple," Roger says. "They found out he was an S working with the cops."

"But how?" Brian asks. "He's not even in the system!"

Roger just shrugged. "The mob has their ways of figuring things out. Freddie got in way too deep and he dealt with the wrong people. So they had him killed as a warning."

Brian glared at him. "And you knew this would bloody happen?! Why didn't you protect him?!"

"Because it wasn't my job to protect him!" the blonde fires back. "We as S's are smart enough to not get involved with the fucking mafia. They have dirty methods. You of all people should bloody know that by now. You should've protected Freddie. I warned you and you didn't listen. You were too busy lusting after me."

The curly haired Detective continued to glare accusingly at the blonde.

"Don't bloody look at me like that," Roger mutters. "I did what I could."

"How do you know it was him?" Brian asks, gesturing to the photo. "How did you know they were going to kill Freddie?"

"I have my ways of finding things out," Roger says. "That's all you need to know. Do what you want with the information."

"Well...thanks I guess," Brian mutters as he shoves the photo into his pocket.

Roger reached up and ran his fingers through Brian's curls and down his cheek. "Anytime."

Gently pushing Roger's hand away, Brian headed for the door, and as his hand reached for the doorknob, he heard the blonde call out to him from the bedroom doorway.

"Will I be seeing you again?" he asks.

Brian turned to look at him and thought about it for a moment. Did he really want to see Roger ever again? A huge part of him did while the other half didn't.

"Yeah...maybe," the Detective mumbles.

Roger smiled and raised his glass of whiskey in toast. "Well then, until next time. Take care, Detective May."

Not bothering to say goodbye, Brian opened the door and simply left, and not once did he look back.

*****

Slamming the door shut behind him, Brian jumped in surprise to see Odessa sat at the kitchen table until he remembered telling her to go to his house while he took care of the investigation.

"Brian," she says. "I was beginning to get worried, are you--"

The curly haired Detective flung himself into the young woman's arms, taking her completely by surprise. He held her tightly against him, and his whole body began to shake, his chest heaving with great sobs as hot tears spilled from his eyes. Odessa wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He wasn't sure why he was crying or why he was feeling this way. All he knew was that he needed warmth and comfort of a trusting friend.

"Oh Brian, I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I'm here for you..."


	6. 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a lazy bad writer and I'm sorry. 😔 I've just been tired and not feeling well lately and it's affecting my writing. I believe I caught a mild case of Salmonella poisoning from recalled red onions I had on a Subway sandwich which sucks 'cuz I fucking love onions. *sad noises* Anyways this chapter is rated M for some rough stuff. Enjoy and please excuse mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. ❤️

Wanting to feel the touch of another woman, Brian began kissing Odessa everywhere that he could find exposed skin. His breath hot and heavy, his hazel eyes alight with pure lust, he placed desperate kisses to her neck and face, her lips, and her jawline. He wanted to make love to her and forget about all the fucked up shit of a very fucked up day. She simply didn't protest in his actions either.

Buttons flew everywhere, scattering onto the floor as Brian tore open the young woman's blouse with shaky fingers. He made quick work of her pants and underwear as she quickly set to work on his clothes. Sat naked before him on the kitchen table, his lips met hers in a heated and messy desperate kiss which tasted of salt from his tears. She arched her body into his and wrapped her arms around his neck and he groaned as she shifted her core against his strained erection through his boxers. The feeling of wanting her was becoming much too overwhelming for him to the point where he began to feel frustrated.

Finally he could take it no more, and freeing himself, his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her small hips as he brought her legs up to hook around his waist. Hard and fast, he buried himself deep inside of her just wanting to rid his mind of the monsters and the painful memories of his wife's tragedy. He wanted to forget about the whole world and all the people in it. But most of all, he wanted to forget about Roger and the feelings he felt towards him.

The table scraped along the floor as he thrust harder, more rougher, causing the young woman to fall back against the wooden table surface without letting go of Brian. For a moment, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Odessa by being this rough with her, but when she moaned instead of voicing protests, his thrusts went faster. 

She held on as he grunted and groaned into her neck, one hand squeezing the flesh of her hip while the other was bunched into a fist, repeatedly slamming into the table in frustration. 

"I'm...coming!" he gasps out in between thrusts.

With a breathless moan, Brian gave one final rough thrust and released inside of her. His undoing was her's as well and they came together. Breathing heavily, his body shaking and heart pounding like crazy inside of his chest, he collapsed on top of her. Neither said a word to one another as they laid there together on the kitchen table, holding each other in the afterglow.

~*****~  
 _le time skip 'cuz I iz lazy af lol_

"So it was the Irish mafia that did it?" Jim asks, looking down at the photo of Paul Prenter.

Brian, who had just got done repeating the information he had gotten from Roger to his captain, nodded. "Yes. They somehow found out Freddie was working with the cops and that man had him killed as a warning."

"Bloody hell, he looks like one tough cookie," Jim mutters. "You do realize that we can't prosecute him until we get word from the higher ups. He's way too powerful."

Brian nodded, even though deep down, his intention was now revenge and he simply didn't give a fuck if Prenter was too powerful. 

"Yes I know that. I do plan on arranging a meeting with him when he returns." _And killing his arse._

Jim sighed and handed the photo back to Brian. "Just be careful, mate. When does he return?"

"I'm not sure. Freddie wasn't sure either. They told him Prenter would contact him upon his return. I could always ask David about it."

"Good idea," Jim agrees. "In the meantime, we need to partner you with someone. You need a new S. How about Roger Taylor?"

Brian's eyes widened. "No."

Jim furrowed his brow. "Why not? He makes a great S from what I've heard and he has all sorts of connections and is quite knowledgeable in the underworld. I mean, he may dress rather weird but he's the real deal when it comes to finding out information. And he got you that info on Prenter. That's a pretty cooperative S right there if I may say so myself. May God rest his soul but I think Freddie knew what was going to happen and he did the right thing in introducing him to you."

While he didn't tell the captain what really went on between him and Roger that night, he knew what Miami was telling him was indeed true, however Roger's intentions weren't what Brian liked and the idea of him becoming his S made the Detective feel uneasy. Not that he had a problem with the way Roger dressed, but just being around him made him feel certain things towards him. If he were to become his S, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself. He was beautiful and just his voice and presence alone always got Brian's heart racing. He hated admitting that tossing himself off in front of the blonde had been a real turn on.

"You know it's quite difficult to get an S," Jim continues. "It could take months, sometimes even years. You have to take Roger Taylor. He's your only option. Alright, mate?"

Brian could only nod.

"Good," Jim says. "The two of you will start working as soon as possible."

~*****~

"Brian!"

Almost dropping his cup of tea to the sound of his wife shouting for him from somewhere upstairs, Brian stood up from the table and went to the staircase.

"What is it, love?" he calls back.

"Come quick!" she shouts back, excitement in her voice.

Wondering what she was all excited about, he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"In the bathroom you big dolt," she giggles.

In the adjoining bathroom, Chrissie was stood in front of the mirror with a smile on her face and a small white stick in her hands. Her blue eyes were glossy with tears.

"What is it?" he asks. "What's that?"

A small sob escaped her lips as she held the stick out to Brian who saw two pink lines. His heart jumped inside of his chest and he looked up at Chrissie, his eyes wide.

"Are you--" he trails off, unable to get the right words out. "Are we--"

Chrissie nodded, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes Brian."

"Oh my god!" he breathes out.

He embraced her in a hug and in this moment, Brian felt like the happiest man in the world that they were finally going to be parents. Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted up her t-shirt and began to press tender kisses to her small belly.

"Hi little baby," he whispers against her stomach. "It's daddy. Mummy and I can't wait to meet you." 

He closed his eyes and leaned the side of his face against her stomach. His heart swelled with joy but suddenly her touch was gone and he felt confused. Opening his eyes up, he could only stare in horror to what was laid out in front of him.

"Bri, please help me!" Chrissie cries out, reaching out for him.

His wife was sat in the passenger seat, heavily pregnant and bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds of a drive by shooting.

Brian reached out to her as she screamed in agonizing pain. "Chrissie!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Brian's eyes shot open to the sound of an alarm going. He quickly bolted up and shut if off as his eyes darted wildly around the room.

"Chrissie?" he whispers, his breath heavy.

Disoriented and drenched in sweat, his heart beating wildly in his chest, he felt warm hands on his face, followed by Odessa appearing in front of him.

"You alright, Bri?" she asks. "What's wrong?" She switched on the bedside lamp and gazed at him in concern. "Jeez, you're sweating up a storm. What happened?"

He blinked and took a deep shaky breath to try and calm his heart from beating so fast. "Just a bad dream," he mutters, running a sweaty hand through his mass of curls. "Why did the alarm go off? What time is it?"

"It's going on 7am," she says. "I'm sorry for the alarm waking you up but they need me at Heaven for a bunch of things. I also have to pull double shifts and train John to perform in The Cellar for his first day later on tonight so I probably won't be coming back here afterwards."

"Oh," he says, disappointment evident in his tone. "Isn't there a possible chance of you staying here with me today?"

Odessa giggled and shook her head as she stood from the bed. "Not this time, I'm sorry," she says, grinning back at him.

Despite the images of his nightmare still somewhat fresh in his mind, Brian found himself grinning back at her while enjoying the backside view of her curvy naked body as she dressed and gathered up her things. While she got ready, the curly haired Detective's thoughts began to drift towards his feelings for the young American woman and how the two of them weren't exactly together. She was Chrissie's best friend from college who they always invited out to dinner or family get together's. She was there for the couple's wedding and pregnancy announcement, and when Chrissie passed, Odessa was there for Brian in his time of need which eventually lead to them having on and off one night stands until she left for New York to tend to family business. Now that she was back living in London, he wasn't sure if he felt anything towards her. He still considered her a great friend...

"Alright, I'm off," she says, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Are you going to be ok?"

Brian gave her a reassuring nod. "Yes."

She smiled and bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Try and get some more sleep if you can."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips and reached up to caress her cheek. "I will, love."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last kiss, she left the room, closing the door behind her. Still feeling tired, Brian switched off the bedside lamp and laid back down. After awhile, he began to drift off into a troubled sleep as images of lingerie, blonde hair, soft lips, and ocean blue eyes danced around in his vision.

*****

When Brian woke up again, it was nearly noon and by now the bright sun was filtering through the half opened curtains in the bedroom. Squinting in the light, he groaned and moved to the other side of the bed that wasn't being hit with light.

Just as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes, his cellphone on the bedside table began to ring, and for a moment, he stared blankly at the lit up screen until he came to his senses and reached for it. Once again, the number was unknown.

"Hello?" he answers, waiting for a reply. But there was just background silence. "Hello? Who is this--"

 _"Shhhhh..."_ came a sound from the other other end, followed by a distinctive high pitched and raspy voice that made Brian's heart begin to race. _"Fuck, I love hearing your voice."_

The Detective's breathing hitched. "Ro--Roger?" he whispers.

_"Yeah."_

"Why are you calling me?" Brian asks.

 _"I miss you,"_ Roger whispers.

Brian opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Deep down in that forbidden part of his mind, he discovered he missed Roger as well. "I...I miss you, too," he says after a short pause.

Another pause followed until Roger spoke up again. _"Can you come over? I want to see you."_

"Roger--"

_"Please, Bri?"_

Brian sighed, giving into Roger's plead. "Ok...I'll be over in a bit."

Roger giggled and Brian couldn't help but smile as he imagined the blonde's beautiful smiling face. _"See you then."_

*****

**Hehehe. ;)**


	7. 𝓘 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓣𝓸 𝓦𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓓𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The title says all, hehehe. 😏 And yeah this chapter is Rated M so it gets some of these bad boys: 🔥🔥🔥 Anyways, enjoy my lovely readers and please excuse mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. ❤

**Also I'm really getting into slowed and reverb versions of songs by The Weeknd.** 😍

*****

To Brian, it felt as if his body had a mind of it's own and he was now observing this tall curly haired man showering and dressing through someone else's point of view, and only thinking about the beautiful blonde haired man who had asked him to come over. His mind racing and heart thumping away inside of his chest, he counted down each passing second as he rode London Underground until he reached the destination where he remembered being last time.

Once inside the elevator, Brian began to feel nervous. If Roger was to become his S, they were going to have to improve their working relationship and he knew all too well how that had to be done. It made him wonder if he could really go through with doing something like that.

Standing just outside Roger's room in the corridor, Brian hesitated for a moment, wondering if he had made the right choice in coming here. With a deep calming breath, he briefly closed his eyes, and raising his arm, he knocked on the door. A moment later, it slowly opened to reveal the blonde haired beauty clad in a flowery patterned kimono.

"Well hello there," Roger drawls out with a smile.

Brian smiled back at him. "Hi."

"Come on in," the blonde says, opening the door wider.

The Detective stepped inside, noting the place looked the same as it did the first time he was here. Even the music was still softly playing from somewhere, but this time it sounded like a rather sad song as he managed to catch on to the lyrics.

_I left my girl back home. I don't love her no more and she'll never fucking know that. These fucking eyes that I'm staring at. Let me see that ass. Look at all this cash. And I emptied out my cards too. Now I'm fucking leaning on that._

"Would you like something to drink?" Roger asks him.

Brian nodded. "Uhh...sure."

"Tea?"

"Yes, that would be just fine," he says.

"How would you like yours?" Roger asks.

"With some sugar."

Roger smiled cheekily at him "Ahh just the way I like mine." He gestured towards the living room. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

As the blonde disappeared down the hallway towards the kitchen, Brian made his way over to the same comfortable sofa and sat down. His heart was still thumping away like crazy in his chest. He felt tense and the more he told himself he was here strictly for business matters only, the more his feelings for the blonde began to surface, overtaking his mind. He nervously drummed his fingers on his thighs, trying to distract himself and focus on the music to figure out Roger's intentions.

_Let me see you dance. I love to watch you dance. Take you down another level and get you dancing with the Devil._

"Here we are," Roger says, pulling Brian's attention away from the song.

He watched the blonde's movements as he neared the couch with two small plates containing two cups of steaming hot tea in each hand. Brian reached out, accepting the offered cup with a small smile. Roger sat down next to him, tucking his feet underneath his legs as he leaned against the other end of the couch while keeping his eyes on the curly haired Detective. The silence seemed to stretch between the two for sometime as they sipped on their drinks and listened to the singer wail out his heartbreak in the background.

_So tell me you love me. Only for tonight, only for the night. Even though you don't love me. Just tell me you love me!_

"So," Roger says as he places the plate and cup on the glass coffee table.

Brian looked up from his cup of tea and glanced at the blonde. "So."

"How have you been?" Roger asks, his raspy voice surprisingly soft.

Brian swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Fine. And you?"

Twirling a strand of hair between his painted fingers, Roger gave him a small smile. "Oh I've been doing alright I'd guess."

Brian didn't seem convinced by his answer. He could sense a change in Roger's behavior as well, making him wonder just what he was up to.

"I'm really sorry about Freddie," Roger says. "Really, I am. I know how tough it is to lose a best friend."

His empathy seemed pretty genuine so he nodded. "Thank you."

"I do indeed miss him. Did your police department have a funeral for him?"

The Detective shook his head. "No uhh...his body was shipped back to Zanzibar by the request of his family for a proper burial as part of his religion."

Roger raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh. Is that where he was from?"

"Yes."

"I always thought he was from the Middle East or something," Roger says, tapping his chin in thought.

Brian set his cup down on the table. "Roger, what did you call me over here for?"

The blonde shrugged and looked down at his lap. "I don't know."

Brian scoffed. "I think you do know."

"I just missed you is all," Roger says to him. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Didn't we already clear the air of that over the phone?" Brian asks. "Why did you invite me over?"

Roger rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "My god, you're so bloody clueless," he says.

Brian reached out and grabbed at Roger's hands. "Oi now come on, it was just a joke!" he laughs.

The blonde attempted to pull away from him, and not realizing his own strength, the Detective roughly pulled him back towards the couch. Roger squealed and giggled as he landed in Brian's lap. Both of them giggling and laughing, they began to wrestle each other for dominance until Brian suddenly found himself pinned beneath the blonde haired man who was practically straddling him. 

"Well," Roger says breathlessly. "Looks like I won that round."

With a cheeky grin, the blonde climbed off Brian and walked off towards the bedroom, the ends of his kimono fluttering with each of his movements. Brian sat up, feeling confused by whatever the fuck just occurred a few seconds ago and wondering what the hell came over him.

After a moment of sitting there trying to gather himself, Brian stood from the couch and made his way towards the bedroom where he spotted Roger sat in front of the mirror at the antique vanity dresser, lightly applying powder and foundation to his face. He moved further into the room, watching the way the blonde haired man applied the make-up to his face with such perfection and skill without making one single mistake.

"Enjoying the show?" Roger asks him.

"You really enjoy doing this to me, don't you?" Brian asks, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Doing what?"

The curly haired Detective gestured to him. "All of this."

Roger grinned into the mirror as he placed his make-up items back in their respective drawers, and standing from the chair, he approached Brian and looked up into his hazel eyes. Brian stared back at the blonde, the scent of that familiar perfume once again wafting through the air between them and causing Brian's heart to race.

"Shall I make it up to you?" Roger whispers as he traces a single finger from Brian's chin and down to his exposed chest from his open dress shirt.

The Detective's breathing hitched to Roger's touch. "What?"

"Sit down for me," he says softly, guiding him towards the vanity chair.

Unable to take his eyes off Roger while also obeying his command, Brian sat down in the velvety plush armchair and placed his arms firmly on the arm rests. Roger moved behind him and began to softly massage and knead out the stressful knots in the curly haired Detective's shoulders. 

"You're all tensed up," Roger says. "You need to relax, baby."

Suppressing a moan to the way his skillful fingers worked like magic on his tired shoulders and willing himself not to get hard, Brian closed his eyes as he drew in a deep sharp breath.

Roger leaned down next to his ear, his lips just barely touching Brian's soft skin. "Does that feel good?"

With a small quiet gasp to Roger's seductive raspy tone that caused goosebumps to rise on his skin, Brian could only nod.

"Say it."

"Feels good," Brian mumbles as he leans into Roger's touch, resisting the strong urge to reach out for him.

"Tell me how good it feels."

"So bloody good," he moans. 

"Shall I dance for you?" Roger whispers in his ear. "You like to watch me dance, don't you?"

"Yes," he breathes out. "I love to watch you dance."

Roger smirked and took his hands away from Brian's shoulders. "Your wish is my command, daddy."

Heat rose to his cheeks at being called daddy. No one's ever called him that before and the fact that Roger was the first to do so, he found himself getting turned on.

The blonde stood before him with a smile that Brian found beautiful. The song in the background suddenly ended and changed to another, this one being a slow and sultry drum beat that Brian had never heard before.

 **(A/N: Oh lord, here we go.** 😏 **Also I had to listen to this song on repeat a million times and now it's stuck in my head, so plz appreciate. XD)**

Brian felt his head swim to Roger's seductive look as he locked his ocean blue eyes on him and began to move his hips to the rhythm. To the opening lyrics, Roger made a seductive kissing gesture at the curly haired Detective, followed by a bite of his bottom lip. Opening his mouth as he moved in time to the sensual beat, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, then oh so slowly ran his hands down the length of his body before stopping at the sash of his kimono.

_Hold it. Let's go straight to number one._

Ever so slowly without taking his eyes off the tall and handsome man sat in front of him, Roger pulled on the sash of the silky material and pushed the lapels aside, revealing just the smallest glimpse of something white and lacy that made Brian's breath catch in his throat as he sat there practically glued to his seat, transfixed by the way Roger moved his hips and body in time to the music.

Roger turned his back to Brian and let the kimono slip off his shoulders, but only halfway down as his intention was to tease the curly haired Detective, knowing it would make him squirm in his seat and blow his mind to what lay underneath the kimono. He let the rhythm of the music wash over him, making his sensual movements perfect with the beat. 

Brian wanted to reach out and touch him, but he used every last of his sheer willpower to stay still and enjoy the sight laid out before him.

Softly biting his index finger, he let the kimono fall to the floor, and Brian couldn't help but gasp.

"Bloody hell," he breathes out, his eyes wide as his gaze roamed the blonde's body.

Roger smirked at his reaction. "You like?"

Brian nodded, taking in the sight of the blonde in a white baby doll slip and white lingerie stockings. It was nothing fancy but he still liked what he saw. Just beneath the sheer fabric, he could see the straps of a garter belt attached to a pair of lacy panties.

"I knew you would, daddy," Roger purrs out as he runs his hands along the hem of the slip to reveal the garter belt straps on his pale thighs.

Brian chuckled in appreciation, his eyes following Roger's hands as he slowly brought them up his hips and his stomach, before his fingers stopped at his chest, and Brian's eyes were drawn to the two small piercings Roger had in each nipple that showed through the fabric. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze off it and it was only when Roger inched closer to him to stand between his spread legs that he looked up into his blue eyes which were alight with pure lust.

"Tell me you want me, daddy," Roger whispers huskily, crouching down in front of him as he slowly ran his hands up Brian's thighs and up his chest. "Tell me you want me to be your S."

"I--" he trails off, completely speechless and unable to form any words.

Brian squirmed to Roger's touch, his heart racing in his chest as the blonde turned his back and straddled the taller man's lap. Grabbing onto the armrests, Roger leaned his back into the Detective's chest and began to grind and roll his body against Brian's crotch. It was then that Brian briefly noticed the song in the background had changed to a thumping bass line.

"I'll take real good care of you, daddy, and I'll do whatever you want," Roger says to him as he continues to teasingly roll his body against the curly haired Detective while reaching back and running his fingers through the other man's soft curls.

"Oh bloody hell, please," Brian breathes out, thrusting his hips involuntarily.

"Please what?"

"Please...can I touch you?" Brian asks.

Roger giggled softly while continuing his movements. "Well since you asked so nicely..."

Brian eased his white knuckled hands away from the armrests and placed them on Roger's stocking clad thighs as he un-clipped the garter belt straps. Wanting what was underneath the lingerie stockings, he pushed the thin material down and Roger's breath quickened to the curly haired Detective's soft warm hands against his bare skin. 

"God, I love your hands," Roger moans softly as he rests his head on Brian's shoulder.

Arching his back against the taller man's chest, Brian began slowly running his hands up his thighs, his hips, and underneath the baby doll slip where he rubbed circles across the blonde's smooth stomach and up to his chest. He toyed with Roger's piercings while softly pinching his nipples between his fingers, causing him to grind his backside into Brian's hard crotch.

Brian groaned at the feeling and Roger turned around to face him, capturing his mouth in a hot, messy kiss as he tugged and pulled on Brian's curls. Briefly taken aback by the action, the Detective tried his best to keep up with the blonde, noting he was quite an experienced kisser. 

Roger broke away, and looking down at the curly haired Detective's lap with a cheeky grin, he licked his lips. "Shall I take care of you now, daddy?" he asks while reaching down to unzip his pants.

"You really don't have to--"

"I want to," Roger insists in that low raspy voice as he climbs off Brian's lap and leans down over him. "I wanna pay you back for last time."

It took Brian a moment to realize he was referring back to the night he was forced to toss himself off in front of the blonde.

"Rog--"

Roger leaned up and softly kissed him. "Shhh, just relax and enjoy it, daddy," he whispers against his lips as he slowly tugs the taller man's trousers and boxer briefs down.

His cock sprungforward to attention and Roger hummed in appreciation to Brian's impressive size. He leaned down and flicked his tongue against the tip which was slick with pre-cum. The Detective threw his head back and gasped at the feeling. Roger had barely even started and already he felt like he was going to fall apart. He grinned, and deciding to tease him some more, Roger flicked his tongue against the tip again.

Brian groaned. "Bloody hell, do it properly and stop teasing me!"

Roger giggled and reached behind Brian's bare backside where he pushed one finger inside of him. Brian yelped in surprise and arched his back to the alien feeling of Roger's index finger pushing past the tight ring of muscle, then uttered out a strangled cry as Roger's warm and wet mouth wrapped around his entire cock. With Roger finger fucking him in the back and working him in the front all at the same time, Brian could only think about how all the blowjobs he'd received in the past were nothing like this. Not even Chrissie or Odessa, or even the countless women he had one night stands with were this good. He'd never been finger fucked either, and this being his first time of being touched there, it aroused him even more.

"Oh...fuck," he hisses, earning another giggle from the blonde which sent pleasant vibrations down his length.

Breaking out into a sweat, Brian panted and moaned, his mind buzzing as Roger took him deeper into his mouth and to the back of his throat while swirling his tongue around. The feeling became overwhelming and soon he was lost in the pleasure as he gripped onto Roger's hair.

"Roger," he pants in warning as he feels that familiar buildup. "I'm going to come."

But Roger only sucked harder as he continued to finger Brian in the back, and a moment later, he came hard with a breathless moan and released into Roger's mouth.

"Fucking hell," Brian pants out, watching as Roger swallows every last drop.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Roger leaned up and pressed his mouth to the curly haired Detective's in a kiss that tasted of his arousal. Brian moaned and deepened the kiss, letting Roger's tongue enter his mouth for exploration.

"Feel better now, baby?" 

Brian nodded while trying to catch his breath and calm his heart from beating so fast. "Yes, thank you." He reached out towards Roger's panties.

"Ah-ah-ah," Roger says, backing away with a cheeky grin and a waggle of his index finger. "You can take care of me another time."

Although he felt disappointed, Brian didn't protest. While Roger put his kimono back on, Brian pulled his boxers and pants back up. Then the shrill ring of the rotary phone on the bedside table was heard. Without taking his eyes off Brian and his disheveled and just fucked appearance, Roger moved to answer the phone.

"Rainbow," he answers. He raised an eyebrow. "Great, thank you. I'll be there." He set the phone back down on it's hook and smiled at Brian. "Would you like to come along with me on a drug run, daddy?" 

*****

😏😁

**Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated, thank you. ❤ See ya'll in the next chapter.**


	8. 𝓘𝓷 𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓔𝔂𝓮𝓼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been such a lazy ass lately, LOL! XD Anyways, this chapter is Rated M for violence, some minor drug use, plus more smut so of course it gets another one of these bad boys: 🔥It's really more bittersweet actually. ❤️ Oh yeah and this chapter was also inspired by scenes from a few of my favorite movies. Alright enjoy this really long ass chapter and please excuse mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. ❤️

**Ya'll** **finally get to hear the theme song to the story.** **:) Also fun fact, the thumbnail was part of the original book cover just before I changed it completely. I might bring it back for a sequel I have in mind if** **ya'll** **are down for that. 😉**

*****

"A drug run?" Brian asks. "Where at?"

"All the way out in Cornwall," Roger says.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "That's a four hour commute from here."

"Yeah and if we leave now, we can get there by sunset," Roger says as he heads towards the adjoining bathroom. "I'll be right out, I'm getting dressed. You might want to fix yourself up a little, daddy."

Brian visibly blushed and the blonde smirked at him before closing the bathroom door behind him. Standing from the chair, Brian bent down in front of the vanity mirror to see that his head of curls was a wild mess, his lips were kiss swollen and covered in faint lipstick stains, and his cheeks were tinted pink from the recent activity that had just taken place only moments before. Although he felt slightly ashamed, he did indeed feel quite relaxed and was surprised that he found his first blow job given to him by a man to be the most incredible fucking thing. To do something so incredibly taboo and forbidden suddenly thrilled him. He chuckled as he smoothed out his hair a bit then used a tissue to wipe away the lipstick.

"Here, let me help you with that, daddy," Roger says.

Brian nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around in surprise to see Roger stood right behind him. "Bloody hell, you nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack."

The smaller man just giggled, and reaching for the tissue Brian was holding, he went to work on wiping away the lipstick while the curly haired Detective took in the sight of Roger's outfit. 

"Wow, you look..."

He trailed off, his eyes roaming from the silver choker around his neck to the long sleeved, off the shoulder sheer black crop top, a matching low-cut mini skirt, and black fishnet stockings that showed about three to four inches of pale, bare skin between the hem of his skirt and the tops of his stockings. **(A/N: For those that read Bohemian Blade Runner, this is the outfit he wore to seduce John into letting him stay at The Bradbury.** 😁 **)**

"What do you think?" Roger asks, posing for him with a little wiggle of his hips.

"You look amazing," Brian says, placing his hand on Roger's hips. "But I have to ask, how exactly do you hide it in a mini skirt?"

Roger grinned at him. "I'm good at tucking it in."

Brian returned the grin while his hands seemingly had a mind of their own as they slowly trailed to Roger's backside and gave his plump round buttocks a hard squeeze through the skirt.

"Oi now, I'm not yours to paw at whenever you just feel like it," Roger teasingly scolds him while pushing the taller man's hands away. "You haven't earned it yet."

"Can I ask you something?"

Roger turned to the vanity dresser and opened a drawer containing a variety of lipsticks. "My, you're very inquisitive today," he teases.

"What do you think of me?" Brian asks him, his face serious.

Roger's smile disappeared as he paused in applying a dark shade of red lipstick. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know, I just..." He sighed. "Never mind, forget I asked."

Finishing up in the mirror, Roger turned to him. "I don't hate you if that's what you're asking. I think you're an amazing person but you have so much to learn in the line of working with an S."

"I worked with Freddie for almost ten years, I know the protocol of working with S's," Brian says.

Roger raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh you do, huh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, right," Roger mumbles.

"What, you don't believe me?" Brian asks, trying hard to stifle a grin. "I've seen what they all do."

Roger broke out into a grin and shook his head. "Come on, let's go. If we hurry, we can catch a train."

"How about Uber?" Brian suggests. "They're much faster than a train."

Roger shot him a confused look. "What the hell is Uber?"

Pulling out his cellphone, Brian opened the app and showed what was on the screen to Roger. "With this app, it shows you available drivers in your immediate area. If you click on one of these car icons, the driver gets a notification telling them someone at this address or this address needs to be picked up. They'll wait outside then ask you where you need to go and you tell them said destination. It's kind of like a taxi almost." **(A/N: I made that up, I don't know how Uber works. XD)**

Roger seemed impressed. "Oh."

"It says here a Joe M. is nearby," Brian says, pointing to one of the car icons on the screen. "You've never rode with Uber?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. I'm not really into this advanced technology stuff."

Brian grinned. "I'm not either, but it's helpful in ways. Would you like to do it?"

Roger smirked at him. "I'd love to do _it_ with you," he says huskily. 

The taller man's eyes widened as he felt a shiver run down his spine to Roger's sudden change in tone of voice. "I meant the Uber."

Roger rolled his eyes and laughed at his reaction. "I know what you meant you daft poodle head, I was just teasing you. Of course I'll try Uber."

*****

By the time the two made it downstairs and out to the entrance of the building, there was already an SUV waiting for them at the curb. A frizzy haired young man in the drivers seat wearing a wacky patterned pink floral shirt and blue jeans leaned down towards the open passenger side window and smiled at them.

"Hi there!" he greets them. "My name's Joe and I'll be your Uber driver. Where are you two headed?"

"Cornwall," Roger tells him. 

"Address?"

"I'll let you know when we reach the city," the blonde says.

Joe nodded. "Ok then, hop on into the back."

Brian opened the door, letting Roger climb in first, then settled in beside him.

"Right then, my GPS says we should arrive there in a couple of hours," Joe says as he pulls out into traffic. "You mind if I put some tunes on?"

"Go right ahead," Roger says. "We love music." He glanced at Brian while discreetly running a hand up his thigh. "Don't we, daddy?"

Brian felt his whole entire face heat up and he pushed Roger's hand away with a wide eyed pointed stare to the blonde.

"What's your poison?" Joe asks, oblivious to the things happening in the backseat. "I got just about every genre."

"Ummm, whatever you pick is fine with us," Brian says to him, his cheeks red as Roger gives his crotch a squeeze. 

The music started up with Joe singing along as he drove and Brian grabbed onto Roger's hand.

"There's something else I need to ask you about," the Detective says.

"My aren't we just eager for information today," the blonde teases. "What is it now?"

Making sure to keep his voice low but still be heard over the music, Brian leaned down towards Roger's ear. "What connections do you have with Paul Prenter?"

Roger frowned at him. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"No," Brian says, his tone brusque. "I'm a Detective and I need to know these things. What are your connections with him?"

Roger's expression turned grim. "From time to time I trade with the business he runs or service him in prostitution. That's it. Nothing to be suspicious of."

"So you know of his other work? Who is he?"

"I'm not your S yet, Brian. You haven't earned the information yet so stop trying to use me as an informant."

"Please, I need to know," Brian says to him, his face serious. "Please?"

Roger sighed. "Ok fine, but you owe me big time later on, no questions asked, understand?"

Brian nodded. "So what else do you know."

Roger glanced at Joe who was still singing along to the music and didn't seem to be paying attention to the two in the back, then he turned towards Brian while keeping his own voice low.

"Prenter was a former military soldier in the Vietnam war so his company exports drugs from Japan, China, and Korea, plus other countries. Of course his real business is arms and ammunition. He mostly just uses Japan and China as bases and the goods are then brought to Ireland to be smuggled here."

Brian was suddenly confused. "But why is he working from other countries?"

Roger shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Maybe because Japan and China don't have the same laws we do when it comes to drugs and armed deals. Why do you have an interest in this all of a sudden?"

Brian looked away from him. "I intend on bringing him down. For Freddie, I have to catch Paul and everyone supporting him."

Roger's eyes widened, and grabbing onto Brian's chin, he forced the Detective to look at him. "Leave it," he says in a serious tone of voice. "He's a made man and he's way too powerful. The people who support him are government and military organizations. There's nothing your police department can do against the Irish mafia so stay out of it. Understand?"

The curly haired Detective nodded even though Roger's warning, just like Freddie's warning, was not going to change his stubborn mind on bringing down Prenter.

"I mean it, Brian," Roger says, his voice low. "Don't even go near him. For your own sake..."

*****

 _"You have now arrived in Cornwall,"_ the robotic GPS voice announces.

Joe smiled at Roger and Brian in the rear view mirror. "Well here we are. Where can I drop you off?"

"Right here is just fine, thank you," Roger tells him.

Joe glanced around, taking notice that the area looked quite rough since they were in the downtown area. "Are you sure?"

Roger nodded and climbed out as the vehicle slowed to a complete stop. "Yes, thank you."

Brian brought out his phone and payed the fare. "Thank you so much."

The driver smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you for the five stars."

"Anytime mate," Brian says as he climbs out.

The Uber drove off, leaving the two standing in the middle of a downtown area filled with sketchy looking people pouring in and out of clubs, bars, and run down buildings.

"Where are we?" Brian asks Roger.

"Cornwall calls it their Red Light District," the blonde replies as they start to walk. 

"It doesn't look much like it," Brian observes. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, numerous times. The person who called me is just a few blocks away. A couple things you should be aware of when we get there is that you don't work for the police. Don't even mention you being a Detective. You're my pimp and you address me as Rudolph de Rainbow. Got it?"

Brian nodded as they walked on. He stayed close to Roger's side since the area looked beyond sketchy and entirely different from what he was use to seeing back in London. Hookers, prostitutes, drug pushers and users, and even bums stood in front of flaming barrels lined the sidewalks and street corners. Loud music poured out from every establishment that they walked past. 

In no time at all, they reached their destination of what looked like an unnamed building where crowds of people were standing around out front. Brian followed Roger as he turned down a narrow alleyway and banged on the door with his fist. A moment later, a small slot in the door opened, revealing a pair of dark eyes, followed by a gruff English accent.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"It's Rudolph de Rainbow," Roger tells him. 

"And who's the bloke?"

"Brian Mullen," Brian blurts out, dropping into undercover mode.

"State your business," the man says.

"We're here to see The Duke," Roger says to him.

"Right, one moment," the voice says.

The slot closed and a second later, the door was opened. The man motioned for Brian and Roger to follow him. Inside, loud alternative jazz music was playing and the place was cast in a glowing red light that made the atmosphere appear more dark. Brian felt like he had just stepped into some sort of alternate universe. The main area of the club consisted of individual tables occupied by people who each had their own stripper dancing to the music.

The man led the Detective and the blonde to an area in the back where he knocked five times on a door.

 _"Yeah?!"_ a voice shouts from inside.

"You have visitors!" the man shouts back. "Rudolph de Rainbow and a Brian Mullen!"

 _" Ah yes, let them in!"_

The man opened the door and stepped aside for Brian and Roger to go in. The room was a small office with a row of security cameras occupying one side of the room while the other side had a large fish tank filled with exotic looking fish. In the middle of the room sat at the desk was a young thin looking man with slicked back reddish blonde hair wearing a black buttoned down suit vest and a white long sleeved dress shirt. **(I'm sure** **ya'll** **can guess who this dude is.** 😁 **)**

"Need me to stick around, mate?" the doorman asks.

The young man waved him off. "All good, Mick."

The man nodded and after the door clicked shut, the young man at the desk stood up and greeted Roger in a hug.

"Rainbow, it's so wonderful to see you again," the man says, his voice soft and calming.

"You as well," Roger says.

The young man turned to Brian and extended a bony hand. "Well hello. And you are?"

"Brian Mullen," the Detective says, shaking his hand and taking notice of the man's two different colored eyes.

"Names David. Or The Thin White Duke, whichever you prefer." He turned to Roger with a smile. "So let's get down to business, yeah. I got this delivered just a few hours ago and I think you'll like it. I wanted you to be the first one to try it before it gets sent to your associates. This stuff is pure and uncut."

Roger rubbed his hands together and smiled, and Brian watched on as David brought out a large heavy looking duffel bag containing numerous packs of cocaine. From what he could see, it looked to be around forty or fifty pounds worth of white powder. **(Pounds as in weight. I don't know** **ya'lls** **metric system over there in the UK and I'm too lazy to convert it.** 😂 **)**

Brian considered this the worst part of working undercover. Knowing he couldn't do anything but watch, it killed him having to see things like this happen right in front of him. Drug deals was what he hated the most because there was always a chance of something going horribly wrong. It suddenly made him remember a heroin addicted S that he had accompanied on an emergency drug run during his first years of working undercover. The young man was no more than twenty. The heroin he injected had been laced with drain cleaner and the young man overdosed and died instantly...

"Whoa!" Roger exclaims, rubbing at his nose. "This stuff is bloody fucking good."

"Mr. Mullen, would you like to taste test a line?" David asks.

Brian looked down at the thin white line on the desk surface. "Ummm--"

"It's your duty as a pimp," the young man says to him.

"Go ahead," Roger says, handing him the roller to sniff.

 _Bloody hell, I hate having to do this_ , Brian thought to himself. But he had no choice as this was part of working undercover. Having to take risks and put drugs into his body. 

Taking the roller from Roger, the Detective stepped towards the desk and bent down over the white line. He sniffed it, the sensation burning his nostrils and making his eyes water as it entered through his nasal cavity and into his system.

"Whoa indeed," Brian mutters as he rubs at his nose.

David chuckled. "I got the absolute good shit."

"You mind if I take some for myself?" Roger asks him with a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," David says. "Plus you still owe me for last time."

"Right I forgot about that."

David eyed him up. "Tell you what. Why not pay me back now and I'll give you some for the road."

"With him in the room?" Roger asks, motioning towards Brian who was looking between the both of them.

"Yeah sure, why not," David says. He glanced at Brian as he pulled Roger towards the other side of the desk. "You don't mind if I borrow him for this, do you?"

"I could wait outside if you'd like me to," Brian offers, knowing what was about to take place.

"You're good, just stay in here," David says.

Lighting a cigarette as he sat back down in his chair, Roger knelt down on the floor in front of the young man and unzipped his pants. David leaned back and exhaled a cloud of smoke, a look of pure bliss on his face as the blonde bobbed his head up and down, and looking over at the taller man who was watching what Roger was doing, he winked and smiled at the curly haired Detective.

"Mr. Mullen, do you ever watch National Geographic or any similar things?" he asks.

Brian shook his head as he continued to watch Roger. "No."

"It's fascinating stuff actually," David says to him. "I watched a story a few nights ago on the telly about relationships on fish and sharks. Even barnacles and crabs. They achieve something which I highly strive for. Scientists call it parasitic castration." He paused, letting out a small breathy moan of pleasure to the blow job being performed on him. "That means a barnacle lives and grows inside of certain crabs. A mass of root like fibers extends through the crab and alters the body of the crab into a female form regardless of it's sex. The barnacles then reproduce but not the crab. Pretty cool, huh?"

Brian nodded, his eyes still on Roger as the effects of the cocaine started to swim through his system.

*****

"So where to now, Miss Rainbow?" Brian asks as they exit through the alleyway door only to immediately be drenched by the pouring rain.

Roger let out a high pitched squeal to the cold rain hitting him. "Well, back home I guess. The subway station is just down that way."

"Here, take this," Brian says, handing the blonde his suit jacket.

Roger smiled as he hung the jacket over his head and wrapped it around him. "Thanks. Let's hurry, I don't want you catching a cold."

Trying their best to duck down from getting wet, they hurried down the sidewalk to the next destination.

"Oi faggots!" someone shouts from a passing car.

His face contorted with anger, Roger whirled around. "Oi, come back here and say that to my fucking face!" he yells out at them. "I'll kick your fucking arses into next week!"

"Roger--"

But the blonde simply wasn't listening as he picked up a large stone off the sidewalk.

"Roger, no don't!"

And with a good throw, Brian watched with wide eyes as Roger hurled it at the departing car. The rock was a direct hit and it smashed through the back window. The driver slammed on the brakes and two very angry looking guys jumped out.

"Come and fight me you bloody pricks!" Roger screams at them.

"You're a fucking dead man!" one yells.

"Roger, are you fucking insane?!" Brian yells, grabbing at his hand. "Run!"

Fueled by adrenaline, the two took off running down the sidewalk with the angry guys hot on their tail. By now, Brian was soaked from the rain and he hoped that him and Roger could outrun these guys.

"Through here!" Roger screeches, pulling Brian into an alleyway. "I think we lost them."

Out of breath, Brian leaned up against a brick wall as Roger giggled and bounced on his heels.

"Why the bloody hell did you pull me away, Bri?! I could've taken them on and kicked their arses!"

Brian laughed at the energetic blonde. "Yes I'm sure you could've, but it's also a way to get yourself killed."

All of a sudden, the shouting and yelling of the angry guys was heard. Soon enough, the two appeared from around the corner and Roger grabbed onto Brian's hand.

"Oh shit, come on!" he screams.

They ran through the alleyway with Brian briefly wondering how Roger was able to run so fast in his stiletto pumps in the rain.

"This way!" the blonde yells, leading them around a corner towards an underground tunnel that lead to the subway.

Roger pulled Brian along down a set of stone steps, and once at the bottom, he quickly pushed the Detective into a corner and held his breath as they listened for any sounds of their pursuers.

"I think they're gone now," Roger whispers, his breathing ragged and shaky from the overload of adrenaline. "Come on, let's--"

"You son a of bitch, I got you now!" one guys screams out at Roger. 

Brian jumped forward and tackled the man, slamming him up against the brick wall. The man pushed back, causing the both of them to slip and fall to the wet ground, and the man screamed and yelled as he fought and kicked against the curly haired Detective's strong hold. A moment later, the second man came barreling down the stairs while pointing a switchblade at Roger.

"You're fucking dead, blondie," the man growls.

He advanced on Roger, and with fast reflexes, Roger let out a high pitched screech as he brought his foot up and kicked the man in the crotch with the sharp heel of his stiletto. Screaming in pain, the man fell and the switchblade slid across the ground towards Roger who picked it up and held it out at him.

"Come on you piece of shit, let's go!" Roger taunts him, his face contorted in pure anger.

The man stumbled to his feet, his eyes wide as Roger came at him with the knife. He turned and quickly retreated back up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Roger's attention was then brought to the sounds of Brian and the other man yelling as they struggled to fight each other. 

"Get the fuck off him!" Roger screeches as he grabs at the man.

The man jumped up and tackled the blonde to the ground, and Roger felt a hard blow to his stomach that momentarily took his breath away. Brian jumped the man while Roger screamed and used his fists and legs to fight back. 

"Stop it!" Brian yells, pulling the other man back.

The attacker turned and took a hard swing at Brian, causing the Detective to stumble and fall. His heart racing wildly inside his chest, Roger quickly crawled for the knife he had dropped when he fell.

"You're dead, faggot!" the man yells, advancing on Roger.

Roger swung the knife out and the blade slashed clean across the attackers face and through his eye, causing him to scream out in agony and fall to the floor as rivulets of dark red blood gushed from between his hands and fingers.

"You fucking psychopath!" the man screams out. "Oh bloody fucking hell, what the fuck have you done to my face?!"

"Piece of shit!" Roger yells as he kicks the screaming man across the ground with the heel of his stiletto. "FUCK YOU!"

"Roger--"

"Fuck! You! " the blonde screams at him with each kick.

"Roger!"

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Roger stop!" Brian yells, pulling the blonde back. "That's enough!"

Chest heaving and nostrils flaring, Roger's blue eyes were alight with wild anger as Brian held him back from beating the man to a pulp who by now was just laying there, breathing heavily and groaning in pain while bleeding all over the place.

 _"Did you hear that?"_ a voice asks.

 _"What the bloody hell is going on out there?!"_ another voice yells out. 

Throwing the bloodstained knife to the ground, Roger turned and pulled Brian through the rest of the tunnel and down another set of stairs, passing by uniformed security guards with flashlights.

"Oi!" one shouts. "You there! Stop right now!"

The two guards took off after Roger and Brian as they ran across the platform, and jumped over the turnstile gates towards the train that was getting ready to depart. At the last second, the doors closed as they jumped aboard and the train began to move away as the guards reached the gate.

Exhausted, soaked, and out of breath, Brian slumped down into one of the seats. Roger tossed Brian's jacket over the seat and sat down next to him. His hands were shaking and his breathing was ragged as he tried to calm himself down and catch his breath from the adrenaline still coursing through him.

"Bloody hell, that was a close one," Brian breathes out. "You alright, Roger?"

Roger turned to look at him and Brian took notice of Roger's soaked and disheveled appearance. His wet hair clung to his face and neck, and his mascara had streaked, making him look like a raccoon with big blue eyes. In this moment, whether or not it was the effects of the cocaine swimming through his system causing these feelings, he couldn't help but find the man beside him extremely attractive.

"My god, you are so fucking beautiful," Brian whispers.

He reached up and moved the hair out of Roger's face, then rubbed his thumb across the blonde's lips, smearing his lipstick to the corner of his mouth. Roger's breathing became heavier as he shakily grabbed hold of the curly haired Detective's hand and climbed into his lap, taking the taller man by surprise. 

Brian stared into Roger's eyes which were now glowing with pure lust and want. He felt a shiver run down his spine to the blonde's carnal look and to the sudden change in the atmosphere between them. Like a powerful invisible magnet, Roger's lips crashed against his in a messy kiss filled with desperation, want, and need that left Brian gasping for breath as he tried to keep up with the blonde. He pulled at the hem of Roger's shirt, desperate to take it off him and feel his skin.

Roger pulled off the soaked top and tossed it aside to the floor. Breaking away from his lips, Brian licked and sucked at the blonde's nipples, and gently pulled at his nipple piercings with his teeth, causing him to groan and rock his hips against Brian's clothed erection.

"Fucking hell, I want you," Roger gasps. "Now."

He began to unbutton the Detective's dress shirt with shaky fingers and Brian gulped back the lump in his throat as Roger pushed the wet article of clothing off his shoulders. 

"What, here?" Brian asks. "In public?"

Seeing as they were the only ones on the train, Roger nodded and raised his skirt to allow Brian to undo the straps of his garter belt. He kept his eyes on Roger's, watching his reactions as he slowly pulled down his lacy panties and freed him. As he reached down to touch Roger, the blonde stopped him. 

"No. Give me your hand."

Brian did so and Roger took each of Brian's fingers into his mouth to coat them in his saliva. He sucked and swirled his tongue around each finger, and when they were covered in a generous amount, Roger guided the Detective's hand to his backside, and allowed Brian to insert his index finger inside of him. Roger's breathing hitched as Brian worked him open.

"That feel ok?" Brian asks him.

Roger nodded. "Please kiss me."

Brian kissed him deeply as he inserted a second finger and the blonde moaned against his lips. Not much later after that, a third finger was added and when Roger could take no more of the waiting, he undid the curly haired Detective's pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Positioning himself over the taller man's lap, Brian wrapped an arm around his waist and Roger began to slowly lower himself onto the Detective's cock.

Brian's mouth opened in a silent gasp to how tight the blonde's walls were as he pushed past the ring of muscle. The feeling was much more different than what he was use to whenever he made love to a woman.

Roger threw his head back and gasped at the overwhelming feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together. The fullness of it all was slightly uncomfortable, and to distract Roger from the pain, Brian trailed kisses along his jaw and throat as he continued to slowly push his way into the blonde until he bottomed out.

"Can I start moving now?" Brian asks after a few seconds of allowing him to adjust.

"Yes," Roger says, his voice raspy.

Brian started out with a rhythm of gentle thrusts. Overwhelmed in the pleasure, he groaned, his breathing heavy as Roger met each of his slow thrusts. He wanted nothing more than to go fast and fuck the man into oblivion, but he held himself back and loved him slowly, enjoying each and every one of the sounds that Roger was making in how good it all felt. He didn't want to hurt this beautiful man who he had fallen so hard for in just a short amount of time of them knowing one another. He wanted to savor this incredible heavenly feeling and make it last for as long as he could.

Roger let out a whimpering moan as Brian gradually increased the rhythm of his thrusts while trailing kisses along Roger's jawline, his Adam's apple and the hollow of his throat.

"Bri..." Roger moans as he begins to feel that familiar warm burn of the buildup forming deep in the pit of his stomach. "Please."

Their lips joined once more, tongues dancing together in each others mouths as they moved together in perfect sync. Brian reached down, and taking a hold of Roger's cock, he rubbed his thumb over the pre-cum leaking from the tip then began to pump him. Although his hand work seemed sloppy, Roger didn't protest. The blissful moans that Roger let out against the Detective's lips told him he was doing everything right.

"I'm close," Roger breathes out.

Brian pumped him faster while speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts, causing Roger to arch his back and make Brian go deeper inside of him from the movement. The blonde cried out, overwhelmed by the overload of pleasure racing through his veins. A moment later, he tipped his head back and came hard with a moan that sounded like beautiful music to Brian's ears. Digging his nails into the taller man's shoulders, he spilled out onto Brian's hand and both of their stomachs. Roger's undoing was enough to send Brian over the edge, and with one final thrust, he released inside of the blonde with a breathless moan. Bodies pressed together, the two clung to one another, coming together as they rode out the waves of their orgasms and cried out each others names in desperate wonder...

*****

 **So that smut scene was inspired by this scene from Risky Business.** 😁 **The song in the video is also part of the soundtrack playlist for the story.**

**Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed that and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter which I'm literally gonna hate writing 'cuz a certain piece of shit will be making an appearance and some bad shits gonna happen. *laughs nervously*** 😅

 **K bye.** 😁


	9. 𝓜𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝓘'𝓶 𝓒𝓻𝓪𝔃𝔂 / 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓘 𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓚𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓨𝓸𝓾?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Rated M for some very uncomfortable shit that some might find triggering. I'm sorry. So it gets some of these: ⚠⚠⚠ On the bright side though, I've incorporated some humor to take some of the edge off. Brian's also gonna get his revenge...somehow. 😅 Enjoy and please excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading.

Slowly as they materialized back to planet Earth in the post coital afterglow, both became aware of the peaceful clickety clack sounds of the subway train moving fast along the tracks, along with the flicker of the lights each time they went through a dark tunnel. Neither said anything for a long time and just held each other while their hearts beat against their chests.

As the effects of the cocaine began to wear off, Brian finally came to his senses, and he was suddenly hit with so many feelings and emotions that he couldn't grasp onto a single one, except guilt. Guilt that he was risking his career to avenge the death of his best friend. Guilt that reminded him of Odessa and how much she was caring for him during these tough times. But it was part of the job. Having to use your body in order to get the information you needed. He didn't like it one bit, but there was something about Roger that made Brian do it. It brought out certain feelings in him that he just couldn't seem to control and that's what made him feel guilty.

Roger placed a soft kiss to Brian's neck and ran his fingers along his sweat slicked cheek as he pulled back to look at him. "You're shaking," he observes. "Are you alright?"

His expression impassive, the Detective looked at Roger's face, finding him beautiful in the afterglow. His features seemed so relaxed, his blue eyes were half lidded, and his long blonde hair had that tousled just fucked quality to it. Only moments before he had been so worked up over the fight they had back there with those men. That was the first time he had seen that side of Roger.

"I'm fine," he whispers. "It's just..." He sighed and caressed Roger's sweaty cheek. "Bloody hell, what are you doing to me? I feel completely beguiled whenever I'm with you and it's so confusing."

Roger giggled and carded his fingers through Brian's curls. "I should say the same thing about you."

The blonde leaned in for a kiss, this one being slow and unhurried as the two took their time savoring each others lips. Brian felt his heart race to Roger's amazing skill in kissing. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberries, making him briefly wonder in the back of his mind if his lipstick was scented.

"You taste so good," Brian murmurs against his lips.

Roger smiled into the kiss. "Oh yeah?" he asks, his voice low and husky. "You taste even better, daddy."

Brian felt his cock twitch in response to Roger's words while also becoming aware that he was still inside of him.

Roger moaned against his lips before breaking away from the kiss. "As much as I'd love to go for round two, I think we ought to get cleaned up, yeah? This train's going to be making a stop soon and there's bound to be tons of people boarding."

"Oh," Brian says as Roger slowly eases himself off his lap. "How are we going to go about that though?"

The blonde sent the Detective smirk as he sat there, not bothering to tuck himself away. "I have these," he says, and reaching into the pocket of his discarded mini skirt, he brought out a pack of wet wipes. **('cuz logic I guess.** 😂 **)**

Brian chuckled. "You always carry those around with you?"

"Yeah sometimes."

Brian remained quiet, watching as Roger set to work on taking care of him in wiping away all the evidence. He wanted to say something, but guilt and shame began to eat away at him.

*****

It was late when the taxi pulled up outside of Brian's home. With a brief exchange of "thank you" and "have a good night", Brian paid the fare and got out of the vehicle. His muscles ached and his limbs felt heavy as he made his way up the drive. Once at the door, he frowned when he found it to be unlocked. He could've sworn he had locked it when he left earlier in the day. With a silent curse in wishing that he had his gun on him, he slowly opened the door, his eyes alert and focused for any signs of intruders.

But there was no one in the house except for a young unfamiliar woman in the kitchen with short red hair. She was barefoot and wearing a baby pink satin nightgown. Her back was turned to him as she tended to a kettle on the stove top while singing along to the music coming from a Bluetooth speaker that sat on the counter top.

"...caught in the rain, her skin shines like crystalline," she sang.

"Hello?" Brian asks.

The woman gasped and quickly spun around. It was Odessa. When she saw it was just Brian standing there, she smiled and put a hand against her chest.

"Jeez Brian, you scared me," she giggles as she turns the music down.

"Your hair," he observes. "It's--I almost didn't recognize you."

She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair which was now a bowl cut and dyed red. "Yeah I thought I'd go for something a little different. You like it?"

Brian approached her and ran his fingers through her hair with an appreciative hum as he found it soft to the touch. "Yes. Looks lovely."

In fact it made her look all the more beautiful and really brought out the structure of her facial features as well as bringing out the blue in her eyes. With the way she was looking up at him, he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her face.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks. "I thought you were at work."

She shrugged. "They gave me the rest of the night off after John called in. I'm kinda glad they did because I hate The Cellar. Creeps me out a bit with the whole no rules apply thing and leather clad guys grabbing and groping me. Anyways are you hungry? I'm making your favorite. Vegan lasagna. I've been craving for it all day." 👀

Brian smiled as the guilt continued to eat away at him with how much this young woman cared about him. "Yeah I am a bit hungry," he lies. "Since when do you like vegan lasagna?"

"Well while I was back home, I really got into trying healthy foods." She giggled and motioned towards the kettle on the stove. "I even got into the habit of tea and my old man thought I turned into some crazy British New Yorker." She glanced at the egg timer above the stove. "Anyways the food still has about an hour before it'll be ready and the tea is almost done." Turning back towards Brian, her expression changed to concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Brian nodded, giving her his best reassuring smile but her expression remained the same, almost as if she didn't believe him and it made him feel lousy that he was lying to her.

_The problem with believers, they let anyone in the door. The problem with deceivers is all the bodies buried under the floor boards._

"I'm alright, love," he says to her, trying his best to ignore the music and silently hoping she would believe his words.

The kettle began to make a low whistling sound and the young woman turned away from him to switch the burner off.

"Brian, you know you can always talk to me if something's wrong," she reminds him.

"Yes, I know," he says. _I just can't tell you anything this time._

"Are you sure you're ok?"

With a nod and swallowing down the guilt, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, hoping it would take away some of the tension he could feel beginning to surface in the air around them. Odessa responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her body.

"What is that scent you're wearing?" she mumbles against his lips.

On the inside, he felt himself panic that Roger's intoxicating scent was still on him.

"Jean Farina," he says. _I think._

Breaking the kiss, her hands traveled down to the front of Brian's pants and cupped him as she gave him a naughty grin.

"Oooh, I like it..."

*****

That night, sleep didn't come easy. Even with Odessa sleeping peacefully in his arms, her head on his chest as she breathed out soft breaths, Brian found himself still wide awake with his troubling thoughts. And even with the music that played on low volume from Odessa's sleeping playlist, he still couldn't fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, his plagued thoughts tormenting him with his feelings towards Roger as well as guilt and shame that what he was doing was forbidden and wrong. And no matter how many times he told himself that this was his job and he was doing this for Freddie, the more the thoughts continued overtaking his mind.

It reminded him of how this wasn't fair to Odessa even though she hadn't suspected a thing, but earlier on it was almost as if she could see right through Brian. Then all was forgotten when he made love to her just to get off the topic of talking about what was bothering him. Deep down he wanted to tell her everything and confess what he'd done. But in fear of losing her as a close friend, he couldn't.

_Who are you really in love with? Roger or Odessa?_

The sudden thought made him frown. Odessa was a lovely woman and a wonderful friend. She was sweet and caring and has always been there for him. He loved her as a friend and he was pretty sure she felt the same way towards him.

But then there was Roger. He was a beautiful and mysterious man and the blonde made Brian feel things he had never felt before when it came to being with someone. He made him feel rebellious, carefree, and he found the sex incredible. What they did couldn't be considered love. It was unprofessional for cops to fall in love with their S's. Especially a male S. In this day and age that they lived in, it was forbidden and frowned upon for a man to fall in love with another man. And Roger was a man.

_But he looks and dresses like a woman._

_No I can't be in love with Roger._

Brian was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't catch on to the soft melodic song that was playing on Odessa's playlist. He'd heard this song before, but this version was much more different than the original. He focused his attention on it, the lyrics washing over him like irony to his current troubling situation as the guitar seemed to match his dark mood.

**(A/N: Listening to this song on repeat was literally the only way I was able to finish writing this chapter. Also yes I'm aware I've already used this song in The Boogeyman but I'm using it again. XD)**

_And when you're out there, without care, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough. I just knew too much. Does that make me crazy?_

The words made him want to burst out laughing.

 _Yeah, maybe I am crazy,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I'm crazy and fucked up in the head to be going after Prenter, too. But I'm doing this for Freddie, my best mate. And I'm doing it even if it bloody kills me..._

~*****~  
 **(A/N: Prepare yourselves, things are about to get really uncomfortable, awkward and fucked up.** 😅 **)**

Exiting the underground tube station, Brian pulled his coat around himself for warmth. Tonight was much colder than it had been for quite sometime, a sign that fall was almost ending and winter would be here soon. His breath was misty as it hit the chill of the night air and he felt a shiver creep down his spine but it wasn't entirely from the dropping temperature. It was due to the fact that he was finally meeting with Paul Prenter today. It took nearly a month of waiting and now that he had arrived back from Ireland, the Irishman was very eager to meet up with Brian as a possible buyer in the business. Brian was both eager and even a little nervous.

And he was going alone in this despite Miami's bad feeling and sudden warning that maybe he shouldn't do this in fear of his best Detective blowing his cover. Brian however wasn't stupid. He had a perfect cover and had always been able to keep it perfect. There was no way he was going to drop his interest and back out of this meeting with Prenter just because of a bad feeling. He was too far determined to do this and at this point, he no longer considered himself a cop. At this point, he simply no longer gave a fuck that he was ignoring orders and proceeding on this case all by himself. If they fired him for this, so be it.

His destination was a posh hotel way out on the outskirts of London, a place in the city he had never been to before. From the outside, the place looked huge and quite grand, and seeing that he was in a rich area, it was to be expected. He just hoped he fit in well enough since he was dressed in his favorite black pinstriped suit. After all, the suit made him look like the perfect gentlemen.

Standing at the crosswalk as he waited for the light to turn and for a slow down in the rush hour of the late evening traffic, he felt his cellphone buzzing in his back pocket. He ignored it but the buzzing became incessant. Finally he pulled it out to see an unknown number and he pressed the red button to decline the call. Just when he was about to put it away, a flood of texts started coming in on his notifications bar, all of which were urgent looking with shouting capital letters, ones that said things like:

 **_BRIAN_ ** **_WHERE ARE YOU????_ **

**_FUCKING ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_ **

**_I'M_ ** **_WARNING YOU DON'T BLOODY DO IT!!!_ **

_**STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!** _

_**YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!** _

_**BRIAN** _ _**PLEASE DON'T DO IT!** _

More and more messages came in, no doubt it being Roger. He decided to ignore it, and turning his phone off, he placed it back in his pocket as the crosswalk's electronic voice informed him to cross the street.

*****  
 ***starts crying* XD**

High up on the 39th floor, Brian found himself at the end of the long hallway stood just outside of the room where he was told to meet Prenter.

_Well here goes nothing._

Straightening his tie a bit in hopes of looking his very best, he knocked. A few moments later, the Irishman, dressed in very expensive looking pajamas and a robe, opened the door with a cheerful grin.

"Well hello there, lad!" Paul greets him, holding his hand out. "It's so wonderful to finally be meeting you!" **(A/N: I'm cringing, help! XD)**

Brian faked his best smile as well as his best undercover Irish accent as he shook hands with the mob boss. "Likewise. Thank you for meeting with me." **(A/N: Can** **ya'll** **picture Brian talking in an Irish accent?** 😁 **)**

"Please, come on in, Mr. Mullen," the man says, stepping aside.

Stepping into the room was like stepping into a grand palace. It was a large two story executive suite with big picture windows that faced the city which was lit up against the darkness of the night. The living area was huge and looked to be able to hold over twenty people for a party. At the far wall, a warm fire crackled and popped in the fireplace, giving the whole place a toasty warm feeling.

"Quite cold out there tonight, eh?" Paul asks, taking notice of Brian's large fluffy coat.

Brian rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Ooh yes, very," he says, adding in a dramatic shiver.

"Well come in, make yourself comfortable and get warmed up," the mob boss says, gesturing towards the plush antique furniture. "Let us two Irishmen have a drink."

Taking off his coat, the mob boss took it from him to hang on a hook as Brian moved over to the living area and sat down on the sofa. Paul joined him a second later, taking a seat at the other end of the couch as he handed Brian a glass of clear looking liquid. A large glass bottle with the name Poitín on the label was sat on the coffee table. **(A/N: Do I have any Irish readers? I looked up your strongest alcohol and it gave me that. Tell me how it tastes. I'm too much of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and can only stomach wine coolers. XD)**

"Le sláinte mhaith," Paul says as they clink their glasses together.  
 **(To/With good health)**

Taking a sip, the strong taste took Brian by total surprise that he couldn't hold back a cough as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. "Bloody hell, wow," he says in a hoarse voice. "That's quite strong."

Paul chuckled and patted him on the back through another coughing fit. "Alright lad?" he asks, earning a nod from the curly haired Detective after he recovered. "Indeed it's quite strong. Only the finest traditional Irish moonshine there is. It has an alcohol volume of 90% so it may be a bit difficult to drink if you're not used to it. I've been drinking this stuff since I was just a wee lad."

Brian laughed at that last part and took another sip, grimacing through the taste as he felt it burn all the way down his chest. He silently willed his body not to reject the unfamiliar alcohol. He certainly wasn't planning on getting drunk tonight even though he could already feel it's tipsy effects. He wasn't a weakling when it came to alcohol either which was all thanks to Freddie who always made him try new things and challenged him in drinking contests. He could actually hold his liquor quite well.

"Say now, where was it you said you were from again?" Paul asks him.

"Cork County," Brian lies.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Ah no kidding. I'm from Belfast myself, born and raised with three older brothers. Have you got any siblings?"

Brian shook his head. "Nope, just me."

"And when did you move to the UK?"

"My early teens," Brian says, continuing on with his cover story. "My father moved us to London for work. I didn't like it at first but you know, I eventually grew accustomed to life here. Went to a great college and took an interest in astrophysics until I found a love for armed weapons."

Paul nodded, impressed by Brian's fake story. "Ah I see. Yes guns are a lovely thing to behold."

"Absolutely," Brian agrees as he takes another sip of the moonshine which was beginning to give him a weird but pleasant groggy feeling. 👀 **(*sweats nervously*)**

"I'm very excited to start a business relationship with you," Paul says. "However, I feel like we're not quite communicating with each other here."

"Oh?" the Detective says, slightly confused. "How so?"

"Well lad, for starters, the things you've told me about yourself don't add up."

Through the haze of the alcohol, Brian laughed. "Oh don't be so ridiculous," he slurs. _What the bloody fucking hell is happening? Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?_ "I'm sorry, how does it not add up?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as Paul glared at the curly haired Detective, and when he lowered his voice, Brian felt a strong sense of unease through his foggy mind.

"You think I don't know you?" Paul says, his voice low and threatening as he spoke in a chilling tone. "I know you. I know you all too well, Detective Brian Harold May."

His eyes wide with horror, Brian turned to look at the Irishman as his mind began to scream at him. "W-What?"

Paul smirked to his reaction. "You should know Freddie worked with me before. About five years ago actually. The same went for your dear wife too. What was her name? Chrissie? She stuck her nose in the business and threatened my men that she'd go to the cops for an illegal weapons shipment. So the only way of getting rid of her was that day I'm sure you remember all too well. She was eight months pregnant with the wee one, yeah? She sat in the passenger seat bleeding out and died before the paramedics reached you, correct? God I'll never forget those screams. She was a terrific young woman. It's a pity you had to watch her die though."

Brian stared at him in shocked disbelief, his heart beating wildly in his chest as his hands shook with a surge of oncoming adrenaline and pure anger.

"You bloody son of a bitch!" he growls in hatred towards the Irish mob boss.

He lunged across the couch with intention on killing the smug bastard, but before he was able to register it, a sudden surge of electricity from a taser gun that felt like millions of bees stinging him in his neck stopped him in his attack. Brian let out a strangled cry and fell to the floor unable to move. His head began to spin and swim and it was then that he realized his vision becoming blurry as he felt his limbs losing their sensation and his breathing became ragged as sheer panic set in.

"What did you put in my drink?" the curly haired Detective slurs. "What have you done?"

Paul knelt down on the floor in his line of sight and chuckled. "Your little friend couldn't even follow simple orders. But I must say, the way he talked about you, he wasn't kidding when he described you as a beautiful young man. And now you're here and you look much more beautiful in person."

He reached out and ran his fingers through Brian's curly hair and down the side of his face to his jawline and neck. Brian wanted to scream and recoil from Paul's unwanted touches but he simply couldn't move.

"Mmmm so lovely," the mob boss coos with a smile as his fingers continue to stroke the softness of Brian's face.

 _Oh fuck, oh no, oh god, oh man!_ _Freddie, you were right about this bloody bastard all along!_

😂😂😂

"So what do you say, lad?" the Irishman asks, his voice beginning to fade away as Brian felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "Shall we have some fun, you and I?"

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

The last thing he could feel as he slipped further into unconsciousness was a pair of rough warm lips on his followed by nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. And then his vision went dark.

*****

 **Hehehe see ya'll in the next chapter.** 😁


End file.
